Reunion Through TV
by Random-Girl87
Summary: Its a few years later and Sharpay is a tv presenter and she has to do a 5-day interview with a Basketball player she used to know. I suck at summarys but please read. My first HSM fanfic. TROYPAY! FINSIHED. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!
1. T R A I L E R

**Okay, so this is my trailer for my first HSM fanfic. and also my first serial Fanfic, so sorry if it completely sucks. **

**This is the trailer, i came up with half the ideas - mainly the reunion whilst i was writing this trailer so i dunno if i'll actually follow this exact storyline but it will be similar. **

**This is the first time i've written a trailer so i'm gonna see if anyone will make a trailer for it on youtube..x **

**also i'm hoping not to make Gabriella a cow in this, but she might end up that way. i dont really want to make her a cow because i dont want to stereotype it, like you know when Troys with Gabriella, they make Sharpay a cow. Not all but i've read some where its the other way round a Gabbi's a cow. But i havent decided yet. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and Rate and Review - It will mean a lot to me. This is a strictly Troypay story and It will have M rated places in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. **

**Enjoy my FanFic. ...xx**

**When She Had Left School…**

_Shows Sharpay._

_Then Exiting The School Building._

**She Built Her Career.**

_Shows Sharpay Dancing._

_Shows Sharpay Singing._

_Shows Sharpay Acting._

**But There's One Job…**

**That Will Change Her Life…Forever…**

_Shows Sharpay Talking To Her Boss_

_"Sharpay, I want you to do a 5-day interview. You Used To Go To School With Him."_

**She Wasn't Exactly The Nicest Person In High School.**

_Shows Sharpay Throwing Up._

**But What Will He Think Of Her…**

_"Sharpay?"_

_"Troy"_

_Shows Them Smiling Together And Getting On._

**But Will He Ever Look Past Her Old Self?**

_"Its just… you weren't nice Sharpay…"_

_Shows Sharpay Crying_

_"I know, but I've changed."_

_Shows Them Becoming Good Friends_

_"Hey Troy, You wanna come to mine tonight. "_

_"Yeah, sure"_

_Shows Them In The Hot Tub, Sharpay… Touching Herself._

_Troy Gulping & Smiling._

_"I'm so embarrassed…."_

_"Don't Be…"_

_Leans in and kisses Sharpay._

**But What Happens When Its Time For A Reunion.**

_Gabriella & Taylor Talking_

_"Gawd, I Hope We Don't have To See Sharpay, She'll Probably Boast About Her Career."_

_Shows Taylor Laughing Along._

_"Oh My God There's Troy… With SHARPAY!!"_

_Shows Them Walk In Hand In Hand, Sharpay All Nervous._

_Taylor & Chad Shocked, But Smiling._

_Gabriella Seething…_

**Will They Survive?**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane.**

_Shows Gabriella Public Talking._

_"Like when Sharpay tried to ruin the TwinkleTowne…."_

_"And when she tried to claim the trophy at Lava Springs…"_

_"My Sharpay you really were a cow weren't you?"_

_Gabriella Giggling._

_Shows Sharpay Walking Out, Crying From Embarrassment._

_Troy Running After Her._

**Ashley Tisdale** As

**Sharpay Evans**

**Zac Efron** As

**Troy Bolton**

& **Vanessa Hudgens** As

**Gabriella Montez**

**Also Guest Starring**

**Corbin Bleu & Monique Coleman**

**In**

**RENUNION THROUGH TV**


	2. Chapter 1: 5Day Interview

First Chapter, please tell me what you think. I didnt want to bring Troy into it just yet, so i'm sorry that its short.

I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter 1: 5-Day Interview

"Miss Sharpay, the boss wants a word with you, when your not busy." Sharpay looked up from her computer at her assistant and smiled.

"Sure, tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes tops."

"Of course, Miss Sharpay."

Okay, so Sharpay had changed a hell of a lot since she had left East High. The first one and probably most importantly, she had got a lot nicer. This was mostly because, when Sharpay had started of her career, she was a nobody, therefore she had no right to make such demandings and be a complete diva. In fact she didn't even start like that, she was sweet and innocent from the beginning. Leading her to have a fabulous career.

Sharpay had gone from back-up dancer, to singer, to actress to which had now lead her to be one of the most famous TV presenters in the country. Sharpay had done things she regretted, hooking up with guys who were completely wrong with her, she'd even tried coke a couple of times, but in all honesty it made her want to gag and there was no way she was gonna let some shitty powder ruin the career she had worked so hard for and always dreamed off. Right now, as it stands Sharpay was single and had been for a while. She hadn't had sex for 4 months and her body was aching for some, after all she was only 25 years old.

Sharpay stood up, saving her work on her computer and headed too her bosses office to see what was her next assignment.

"Mr Roberts, you wanted to see me?" Sharpay spoke loudly whilst knocking on the door and slightly opening it. She saw him grin at her and beckoned her to come in. Sharpay was by far the best and Mr Roberts favourite presenter, but she never gloated about it. She was definite changed person!

"Yes, Sharpay take a seat."

Sharpay sat on his leather stool, sinking so much that she had to stand up again and lower herself on the stool slowly.

"Sweety?" Mr Roberts said offering her his sweet bowl from his desk. Sharpay politely declined and waited for him to start talking business. "Okay, well I just got in your next assignment. This is a big one Sharpay. It's a 5-day interview. Do you think you can handle that?"

"5-days? Why not give it Paul, everyone knows he's best at that." It would be an amazing sight for fellow high school friends of Sharpay's to see how modest she had become over the years.

"Oh come on now Sharp, everybody knows no TV Presenter can charm an audience like you can." Sharpay smiled, but still did not believe it. "I want you, besides you know the guy from high school."

"I do? Who is he?" Sharpay asked, her heart beating. Who was it? She wasn't liked much at school so she wasn't sure if she wanted a little reunion.

"Don't ask me questions I'm supposed to know Sharp." Mr Roberts laughed, he loved 'Sharp' to pieces In a father way. It was him that wanted Sharpay to join his firm and was overjoyed when she accepted. "Just be here before 9.00 tomorrow morning, he arrives at 9,15 and you guys go on air at 10.00 okay?"

Sharpay nodded, thrilled at being given the chance for something that could improver her career even more. Its not that she wanted everything, its just she seemed to work really hard at what she did and opportunities were just falling into her hands.

Sharpay walked out of the office, giving one of her famous smiled to her boss and headed back to her office. She thought of tomorrow and what would come, she started to feel quite nauseous and headed for the toilet.


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting Someone I Already Know

**Here's Chapter 2, i hope its not to suckish :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... seriously i dont. if i did i would make Troy get rid of Gabbi and gat with Sharp :P**

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone I Already Know

Sharpay arrived at the office on 9.00 exactly. She never wanted to be late for work. In the past, she would of said 'The world only waits for me.' But now, not only did she not say that, the thought didn't even cross her mind either.

She personally hated it when she would have the odd Diva she was interviewing. They really were a total pain in the ass. She has told a number of her fellow colleagues that she used to be 10 times worse, believe it or not… not a single one of them believed her.

They'd say:

"No way, Sharpay your way too nice…"

"Sharpay? A Bitch? Nah…"

But also someone did turn around and say to her…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha,…"

For some reason, no one accepted the fact that she used to be a bitch!

"Morning, Miss Sharpay." Alexa Margins said as Sharpay Evans entered the room, heading for the make up studio, to get her make up done for the morning show.

"Hey, Alexa." Sharpay replied smiling at her friend. "Ready to do my make up?"

Alexa giggled. "As always.

They both entered the studio as Sharpay sat down, waiting for the blusher to be spread across her cheeks. She loved the feeling.

"Usual? Pink and glitter?" Alexa asked. Sharpay nodded her head in agreement and sat back, waiting for make up treatment.

"So, that guy, come in yet? You know the one I'm supposed to be interviewing?" Sharpay asked trying to be sly. Alexa giggled.

"No, Shar I don't know who this guy is!" Although Alexa was Sharpay's make up artist, they were extremely close and pretty good friends. Sharpay made sure she was friends or at least nice to everyone, considering she spent years of being hated and despised at High School.

Just at the moment, Mr Roberts poked his head round the door.

"Sharp… he's here."

Sharpay looked startled, suddenly nervous again. She nodded and got dressed. She then headed for the platform on where the show was filmed. She kept her head down. God, what if it was Chad? He'd always hated her! Or what if it was… Zeke? Sharpay almost threw up in her mouth. He was a sweet guy but obsessive. He didn't matter what bitchy thing Sharpay did, he still didn't take the hint.

She saw from the corner of her eye, that he was standing there, she walked closer, slowly lifting up her head, but before she could he spoke.

"Sharpay!?" He spoke shocked. Sharpay recognised the voice in an instant. No freakin way!

"Troy!?" They locked eyes for a moment before Troy smiled at her. Wait smiled? Was this the same Troy? Troy Bolton smiling… smiling at Sharpay Evans? Oh good lord what has the world come too?

"Hey people, welcome to your morning show 'The Lowdown' and I'm your host, Sharpay Evans. Today, we have a special. For fives days I am going to be interviewing 'your' most favourite BasketBall player… wait for it… Troy Bolton.!"

The camera turned around to view Troy, smiling and said hey into the camera. The interview began with Sharpay just asking him questions and then changed to the ring ins. Person after person rang in to ask Troy a personal question. His career, his love life, someone even rang in and asked about his sex life!

After the hour long show, they all wrapped up and decided to go out for lunch. Troy and his manager, assistant and drinking buddy were invited too. Sharpay tried to keep her distance from Troy, afraid he might say something. He didn't, he spoke to her but he didn't exactly go out of his way to talk to Sharpay. In all honesty he was afraid that Sharpay was just acting, after all she did have a career in acting.

He'd never told anybody, not even Chad that he had fallen in love with Sharpay Evans. It was shortly after he had broken up with Gabriella, he had felt feelings heading for someone in a total different direction to him. Sharpay. Troy had always thought that Sharpay was special, beautiful and deep down there was good in her. He wanted to get to know her better but she would give him one of her famous ice glares, every time he tried. He wanted to ask her out on a date but did he really want to become the next Zeke?

The next thing Troy knew was everyone was saying there goodbyes and planning to see each other again tomorrow. Alexa thought up an idea of going out clubbing instead, which everyone seemed to like. So it was planned. Troy for somewhat reason headed up to Sharpay and hugged her. She was startled, which made him giggle.

"It was great to see you again, Sharpay." He whispered into her ear. Sharpay looked confused but before she could ask Troy headed towards the car and she headed back home.

**Please Rate? Review? Especially REVIEW!! please!!. i'd really like to know what you guys think of it. cuz if you dont i'll think you dont like it :(**


	4. Chapter 3: The Coffee's On Me

**Heylo, Here's chapter 3 - this is where the Troypayness really kicks inso i hope you enjoy this i just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed as well. **

**mrshottieefron: Thanks so much, as i said the story might change and if it does i'll put up a new trailer. :)**

**BehindMyCharades: Thank you that means a lot and i hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Yeah i'm gonna dedicate this chapter to mrshottieefron and BehindMyCharades for reviewing! this really means a lot to me as i've never written a serial story before. Keep the reviews coming please ;D also thanks to those who put this on alert ect. again it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... accept Sharpay's Pink Satin Bra :P**

Chapter 3: The Coffee's On Me

Sharpay woke with a start as her alarm clock rang in her ears. Her eyes were heavy and she ached to close them again. But then she thought, 'I'll see Troy!'. Okay so we all know Sharpay used to have a wee little HUGE crush on Troy Bolton whilst she was in High School.

But then Troy met Gabriella and she felt that her entire world just fell and that was when she became icy. Gabriella Montez. Sharpay felt a breeze on her body, she looked down and realised she was naked with nothing but a pair of panties on. She always forgets that she sleeps topless, and was always wondering why she was so cold every time she woke up.

She got swung her legs out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get changed. She headed for work and did her daily routine with her make up and outfit check. She had a quick coffee in the staff room – she was the only one in there and she was just waiting for Troy to arrive. As she looked up again to check if he had entered the room, he was right in front of her. Sharpay stood back and spilt her coffee all down her white top.

"Fuck!" Sharpay exclaimed, wiping the coffee from her top and failing.

"Oh Shit! God I'm so sorry Sharpay!" Troy said, afraid she'd go all East High on his ass and resort back to her old ways. She didn't. She merely grabbed a tea towel and began dabbing at her already ruined top. "I'm so sorry Shar…"

"Oh its okay Troy, its not your fault." Sharpay said, genuinely thinking that. Troy blushed and thought. 'Blimey, she really has changed.'

Troy looked down at his hands; he'd also grabbed a towel to dry her shirt with. He looked across to her shirt, it had plain obviously gone see through. Troy saw that she was wearing a Pink Satin Bra, she looked gorgeous. Her boobs were a perfect size for her, a predicted C. Not to small and not too big. He couldn't help but stare at them, they were the best boobs he'd seen in a long time.

Sharpay followed his gaze and looked to see her top was see through.

"Eeep." Sharpay said, trying to find something to cover herself up, but it was not quite working. Sharpay flushed red at the sight of how much oh her body was on display. She may have been beautiful, but she was extremely shy whenever she was around a man. Particularly a gorgeous one such as Troy Bolton.

"Listen…" Troy started but was interrupted when Alexa and Pete (Troy's manager) strolled into the staff room.

"Hey you guys!" Alexa exclaimed, for some odd reason she was all flushed. Sharpay confused as she was, smiled brightly at them, then remembered her top.

"Er… I'm just gonna go change this." Troy hung his head, embarrassed as Sharpay skipped out of the room.

"So Troy, is it true that your planning on being a special guest star in the upcoming Bond movie?" Sharpay asked, looking directly at Troy.

Troy laughed and replied "Er… well I gotta tell you Sharpay, its definitely new to me!" Sharpay and Troy both giggled together as Sharpay moved onto her next 'requested' question.

"Okay so moving on my hysterics Troy…" Sharpay said, giving him a sweet smile, that made him almost go hard. "Are you actually dating Rachel Hurd-Wood? As there are a lot of rumours going around, saying that you are!" Sharpay turned to look into the camera, flashing a cheesy smile knowing full well millions of girls were dying to know the answer, she couldn't help but want to know the answer herself.

Troy laughed again. "Erm… No I'm not dating Rachel, she's a lovely girl, I little young for me but no we're not dating." Troy then looked into the camera adding on an extra piece of information about his private life, that girls were just dying to find out about. "I'm not actually seeing anyone at the moment."

Sharpay felt a huge weight lift of her shoulders. It was confirmed after almost 8 years of not feeling anything, her love for Troy was just coming back, day after day, hour after hour!

"Well there you go girls! Now form an orderly queue! Okay, well that's the end of 'The Lowdown' for today's show, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I 'Sharpay Evans' will be back the exact time tomorrow morning with your favourite BasketBall player 'Troy Bolton!' Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Troy said smiling and waving into the camera and then they were off air.

Sharpay stood up and smoother her outfit, then headed towards the can machine thanking the camera men on the way. Troy followed her but couldn't help but watch the way her bum moved and wiggled as she walked. He couldn't believe he almost got a hard on, on live TV! What was he going to do about her? Shar… so beautiful… so … rare. Sharpay broke into his thoughts.

"Well looks like someone's going to be getting non stop emails, calls, texts whatever they do these days once they hear your single Troy!" Sharpay giggled, Troy laughed too smelling her perfume.

"Yeah, well you get used to it after a while."

"Ugh. Tell me about it. The amount of teddy bears and roses and bouquets of flowers I've received with a message of 'Hey Sharpay!! I am such a huge fan of yours, your so beautiful! Can I boink you?!" Sharpay laughed imitating a random high pitched voice. Troy almost pissed himself laughing but then felt a jealous streak run through him, the mere thought of Sharpay being with anyone else.

"Well you are…!" Sharpay looked at him, a confuse look in her eyes, that just made her all the more cuter. "Beautiful I mean." Troy quickly said, blushing. She smiled sweetly at him, her lip gloss gleaming in the light. "Listen, do you maybe want to go to go out sometime for lunch or a drink? I dunno if you want to or anything…"

Sharpay giggled and could tell he was nervous. She slowly nodded her head and replied. "Sure. Coffee?" Troy nodded, just glad Sharpay had accepted. "Okay, Coffee's on me!"

Sharpay and Troy both stopped and looked at each other, both set of eyes then looked at Sharpays breast and burst out laughing.

"I'll see you tonight." Sharpay said and with that walked off, still giggling at what she had said.

"Can't wait." Troy whispered.

**I dont wanna be a nag and all but REVIEW!! :P lol xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Miss Sharpay The Sexii

Chapter 4: Miss Sharpay The Sexii

Chapter 4: Miss Sharpay The Sexii

Sharpay got home from work at exactly 5.00 that afternoon, which left her 2 hours to get ready for tonight. They'd all decided to have one hell of a spending night and since none of them had to be in till the afternoon to film the show, it was going to be a late one. They had all decided they were going to see a movie, then go to some little run down diner and then on to a night club. There was going to be six of them. Sharpay, Alexa and Meygan (Sharpay's very close friend, who was also her costume designer.) On the guys side there was Troy, Peter and Freddie (Meygan's husband and the set designer.)

Sharpay decided that she had just enough time for a nice long hot shower. She took of her pink satin bathrobe and slipped of her underwear, unclipped her hair and stood in the shower, turning it on. The water travelled down her naked body as Sharpay let out a moan, the water soothing her skin. 20 minutes passed and Sharpay decided to get out of the shower and wrapped a pink fluffy towel round her. Okay so she changed a lot since High School, but of course pink was still her favourite colour!

Sharpay's hair only took approximately 30 minutes to dry and she decided to leave that till the end. She walked over to her closet and brought out a simple, this strapped red dress, jeans and a halter top and white shorts and a sparkly vest top. She laid the three outfits on her bed and thought long and hard what outfit to pick.

More importantly which outfit would Troy find most sexiest on her? She decided on the shorts and the vest top – simple yet made her look drop dead gorgeous!

Sharpay got dressed then headed over to her vanity desk, which had bulbs all around the mirror. She had piles and rows of decent and expensive make up, but tonight she just wanted to show Troy the real her. Before Sharpay would dress in her most cutest outfit, layer on the make up and wear loads of jewellery and then of course flirt crazy. Sharpay decided on a simple face cream and cheek toner, then a light pink eyeshadow, deep black mascara that lengthened her eyelashes more than any usual mascara, black eyeliner then applied a slick of clear lip gloss. By the time Sharpay had finished, she realised her hair was dry and began to curl it. She also added on a simple charm bracelet, a simple necklace with a small heart and ear studs. She painted her nails a clear colour, simple yet effective. She sprayed on Britney Spear's 'Fantasy' and slipped on her Jimmy Choo heels. She was finally ready. Then realised she was ten minutes late.

"Shit!" Sharpay ran outside, hailed a taxi and was on her way. They had all planned to meet outside the Cinema.

The others were all waiting patiently and were just getting about ready to head on inside without Sharpay, when Troy heard the familiar clacking of heels, that sent him back memories of years ago whilst they were in high school.

"Guys! Guys wait up…!" Sharpay finally reached the 'gang' after crossing the road, all red in the face. "Gawd, I'm so sorry I lost track of time!"

"Pampering yourself again eh Shar?" Freddie joked. Sharpay smiled sarcastically.

"Okay so we're here now, what are we seeing?" Sharpay asked.

"Revenge Of The Lost Ark." Peter told her. Great a horror fic…

Sharpay smiled again and headed into the cinema, buying her ticket.

"So where we gonna sit?" Freddie asked. Walking down the rows of chairs.

"I have to have two people on my side, seriously I freak out if there's a stranger next to me." Meygan dramatized. She looked at Freddie for back up. Freddie nodded his head and whispered to Troy. "Trust me it's a horrible sight, she hyperventilates and everything" Freddie shuddered at the mere thought and sat down at the end, Meygan placing herself next to him.

Meygan looked at Sharpay and Troy who had yet to sit down.

"Hey don't you think Alexa and Peter are totally into each other?" Meygan giggled, she was ever the matchmaker. Sharpay looked at Troy to see what he thought of the idea, he laughed.

"Now that you mentioned it, he was talking about her this morning." Troy said.

"Well, I vote that you and Sharpay sit with each other, as me and Freddie are sitting together because then they'll have no option but to sit with each other!!" Meygan giggled at her pre-school idea of a set up. Sharpay rolled her eyes and giggled. She did think it was very good. So… she would have to sit next to Troy. Boy if Chad or Taylor or god forbid Gabriella could see her now. They would be the ones hyperventilating instead.

Alexa and Peter didn't seem that bothered about sitting next to each other, obvious sign that they had a thing for each other. As the movie began, Sharpay realised she could smell Troy, he was wearing some sort of cologne and he smelled gorgeous. At that apparent time all she could think about was lying on his chest, breathing him and… kissing him.

Great, thought Sharpay my old feelings are back from High School. Not like he'd ever want to go out with you, lets review all the crappy things you did to him in High School shall we?

**Tried (but failed) to ruin his chances in the musical Twinkle Towne. **

**Tried (but failed) to make his girlfriend look like a bitch from chucking chips on her. **

**Tried to steal and manipulate Troy at Lava Springs. **

**Tried to ruin her chances at Lava springs. **

The list just went on and on. How could Troy even look at her in the face after all the shitty things she had done to him over the years, when deep down all it was, was love. She loved Troy and it broke her heart to see him fall in love with Gabriella.


	6. Chapter 5 Scoffing Hamburgers

**Hey guys sorry its been a while but even though its no excuse i've been really busy and had a few okay a lot of family probs so sorry guys. here's the fifth chapter. i like this one so i hope you guys do to. thanks to veryone who reviewed it really does mean a lot and please review to this chapter telling me what you think of this cuz i'm not sure whether you like it and i dont wanna scrap it. :):) **

**I Own nothing ... Unfortunately :(**

**Chapter 5 – Scoffing Hamburgers**

"…and I will have a Hamburger with chilli fries please." Sharpay smiled at the guy behind the counter as she added on her own order. She heard someone come up behind her and stand next to her.

"Wow… you really have changed haven't you?" Sharpay chuckled at his question and nodded her head. She looked at him and he seemed deep in his thoughts, she remembered back in High School he would do this, whilst everyone was texting or Gabriella and Taylor were doing homework, Chad and Zeke talking basketball tactics and all Troy would do was stare of into the distance, he looked so pure and vulnerable. Sharpay had spent every lesson staring at him, remembering, wishing it would be him that would hold her at night. "Sharpay?" Sharpay awoke from her trance and realised the guy behind the counter had her order. Troy looked at Sharpay suspiciously, whilst Sharpay merely smiled and grabbed some of the trays and headed over to the table, she stood up to get the rest and go pay. Troy placed the rest of the food on the table, looked at Sharpay who was just about to get some cash out. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it… its on me." He smiled at Sharpay and she gratefully thanked him.

Meygan cuddled up to Freddie as he was feeding her French fries, she giggled then remembered where she was and straightened herself up. Sharpay giggled at her friend, she was so immature sometimes…

Meygan nudged Sharpay in the rib and looked over at Alexa and Peter. Meygan was right, they did have a _thing_ for each other. Sharpay smiled at them but felt a stab of jealousy. Why hadn't she found happiness yet? She'd always wanted to be quite a young mum, at least have a baby by 27 but it didn't look like she was going to get that. _Will I ever find love? _Sharpay sighed and picked at her hamburger, suddenly losing her appetite as she feel into a mood of depression, before she knew Troy had picked up her Hamburger and had started scoffing it for himself.

"Troy!" Sharpay squealed high pitched, that sent them both back to the **old **days of East High. Troy spat out the burger on Sharpay's plate from the sudden shock, he blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but you weren't eating it." He was worried she was going to go all 'Ice Queen' on his ass, he breathed in heavily, waiting for a slap or maybe even a punch, he opened his eyes and saw he smiling, he breathed out and smiled back her, showing teeth. Sharpay felt her insides tighten up, _Gosh he was so gorgeous…_

Sharpay looked on as Meygan and Freddie walked down the street hand in hand, she noticed Alexa and Peter look very cosy up ahead as well, they were also accompanied by Troy. She walked behind them slowly, it was hard to walk in the Jimmy Choos. Peters stopped and looked at everyone expectantly.

"So where to now guys?" He asked, they shook their heads.

"I thought we were gonna go to a club or something?" Meygan asked and looked at Alexa and winked, knowing full well Alexa didn't want to say goodnight just yet. Everyone agreed and nodded except for Sharpay who stayed quiet. "Sharpay? What do you think?"

Sharpay stopped still and stood almost next to Troy and shook her head, she was tired either that or she just didn't feel like going clubbing right now.

"I don't think so guys, I just wanna head home!" Meygan nodded and looked at everyone else questionly.

"You want me to walk you home Shar?" Meygan asked. "Or Freddie?" Sharpay again shook her head, this time more fierce. No way was she going to ruin her friends evening so she could lay in bed and think about Troy.

"No its fine, I can get a taxi or something." Sharpay grinned at them to show she really didn't mind and that she was happy to catch a cab.

"I'll walk her home." Sharpay looked to her side as did everyone else. Troy looked at them all, as their eyebrows raised suspiciously. "Seriously I will, besides I'm not really in the clubbing mood right now!" This was strictly true because Troy only wanted to be in the club if he could feel Sharpay's body being pressed up against his. He reached out for Sharpay's hand and waved goodbye to everyone else. "Have a good time guys!"

"Thanks." Sharpay slightly whispered. "You didn't have too." She looked at him sincerely and he grinned. She allowed herself to imagine what it was like to be with him, to be married to him, to have **him **as the father of **her **child.

"I wanted too." Troy told her, meaning every word of it. He felt Sharpay shiver next to him and wrapped his arm around her. He saw her blush and chuckled quietly enough for her not to hear. He (not realising himself) pulled her closer to him. They fit perfectly, as if she had been born to fit him and **only** him. He loved the feel of her next to him, the smell of her scent and the feel of her warmth. _He loved her. _

As they approached Sharpay's house, Sharpay unwillingly pulled away from Troy, her smile turn to a some sort of 'grumpy' look or at least slightly annoyed. Troy looked at her and caressed her cheek. There was some sort of awkward silence between them. Sharpay and Troy both glancing at each other as the other looked away. Finally, Troy spoke.

"You've amazed me." He whispered. Sharpay, startled, looked at Troy confused and yet broke into a smile. "All those years, and yet here you are now completely changed. I lay in bed at night and wonder if those years in High School even _existed_. But they **did**. And I cant change that. No matter 

how much I want too. Its just… you weren't nice Sharpay." Sharpay bent her head down in shame and felt a tear trickle down her cheek, ashamed of what she used to be, pleased with what she had become.

"I know… but I've changed Troy, I swear I have!" Sharpay exclaimed, yet whispered at the same time. Troy chuckled and stopped realising how upset Sharpay was at the memories of her 'Teenagehood'. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He was a good 4 inches taller then her but that didn't matter to him. He lent down and kissed her ear.

"I know… and I love you for it." Troy knew he loved Sharpay but he also knew that Sharpay would never believed that he loved her. He reluctantly pulled away and cheekily waved goodbye. Sharpay slightly waved back too. Just as he was turning away, he heard her soft for once more.

"Troy… would you like to come in?"

**Remeber Review Review Review!! lol**


	7. Chapter 6: Fun In The Tub

**Wow i think not only is this the longest Chapter i've wrote in this story so far, i think its the longest Serial story i've ever written! well thats almost good anyways :P**

**Just wanna say thanks to BexBate (i didnt thank you in the last chapter) for your review.: There are not enough Troypay stories! lol **

**XZashleyTroypayX: Thank You, that means so much. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and Review. also Warning: Graphic Sex towards the end of this chapter. i cnat believe it took me 6 chapters to make Troypay sleep with each other :P:P lol Enjoy :)  
**

**Chapter 6 – Fun In The Tub :P**

"Can I get you anything?" Sharpay asked a little nervous. Troy Bolton was standing in **her** kitchen! Sharpay wasn't excited because he was famous. She'd met heaps of famous people, but no one quite like Troy Bolton. He had all this fame and yet… he was the most adorable person she had **ever** met.

"What you got? Anything alcoholic?" Sharpay nodded and walked over to the pantry, beckoning him to follow. She opened it up to discover shelf after shelf stacked with alcoholic beverages. Gin to Vodka, Vodka to Smirnoff, Smirnoff to Tequila and of course there were different types of the ordinary beer. Sharpay had so much booze because she held many parties and sometimes she would come home and just chill out and stick in a DVD. "I'll have a beer if that's okay?" Sharpay smiled at his question_. She wouldn't offer if it wasn't okay!_ She grabbed an ice cold beer and one for herself. "Thanks." He muttered and followed her to the living room. Surprisingly it wasn't pink.

Sharpay took a sip and looked around her living room, the awkward silence was there again and she hated it. She could tell he was nervous around her, as if waiting for her snap and go icy on him like High School. How was she to prove to him that wasn't who she was anymore? Breaking the awkward silence, Troy spoke.

"So… do I get a tour of your house?" he chuckled and Sharpay stood up and headed upstairs. The hallways were a simple cream colour, a few pictures here and there of flowers or awards. He came across one of Sharpay smiling with her friend. He remembered seeing it in the magazine a few years ago. He smiled at the picture and let his finger rub over the glass face softly, she looked so happy…_so beautiful. _

"This is the bathroom…" Sharpay said giggling to herself at how stupid she felt… her bathroom. It was simply blue, had a huge bath and all her shampoo and body lotion.

"Nice…" Troy said nodding his head and chuckling. "Better then mine anyways!" Sharpay laughed too, she then showed him the spare room, her mini workout room and of course her own bedroom. It was huge and very spacious, with its own bathroom attached to it. Sharpay blushed, partly the fact that here he was in **her** bedroom and also partly the fact that it was pink, god knows what Troy must have been thinking. "Ahhh… I was waiting for one of these rooms to still be pink. There were _some_ things I liked about the **old** Sharpay…" Troy looked down, blushing from realising what he said, Sharpay took a hold of his hand and began walking downstairs. Showing him the garden,the garage and the hot tub.

"Wanna get in?" Sharpay asked, feeling the temperature, it was just right – the temperature she loved.

"I don't have anything to wear…" Troy said, suddenly feeling like he was back in High School or something. Sharpay chuckled and just told him to strip to his boxers as she stripped to her underwear. She had a pink bra and matching pink hot pants on. She stepped into the hot tub, making herself comfortable, lent her head back and closed her eyes, waiting for Troy to get in. she felt the water shift, which meant he was there, right opposite her.

About half an hour had passed of Troy and Sharpay talking about their careers and weirdly their love lives or lack off. Sharpay stayed clear off the memories of High School, she didn't want them to be reminded. Troy seemed to understand this and didn't mention anything. They had both had two more beers since they had stepped in the Hot Tub. Their legs had brushed each other a couple of times too, which sent all kind of feelings through Sharpay's body. She wondered what he was like in bed. Was he good? He seemed like he would be, he also hadn't been with anyone in _that way_ for quite a while too. Sharpay had also set up a playlist before she got in the Hot Tub. She had received a few jokes about what she listened too from Troy which they both just laughed off/

She lent her head back once more, her leg slightly touching Troy's hand, without even realising where she was and **who** she was with, her hand slowly and gently began to massage her 'private area'. Troy gulped when he realised what she was doing. He'd seen a woman touch herself before, but not one so… pure and innocent as this one. Sharpay slipped her hands in her panties and began to finger herself, whilst letting out a quiet, sensuous moan. She brought up her other hand and began massaging her left breast.

Troy had got a hard on pretty much as soon as he had got in the Hot Tub, the way Sharpay smiled at him, spoke to him. Ever since Gabriella and the split that was all he ever wanted. But she hated him…or at least he thought she did. He couldn't think of many girls that would pleasure themselves in front of someone they had no interest in whatsoever. Troy moved closer to her, making a bold move, he placed his hand on her thigh and moved it slightly upwards. Sharpay's eyes fluttered open, somewhat feeling like she was back in the real world, she noticed where her hands were then realised where Troy's hand was. She blushed furiously and began to stutter.

"Oh…My…G-God… I am so sorry I have no idea where that …erm…came from." She could barely look at Troy but when she did noticed he was smiling at her. He was looking at her eyes, then her legs, her breasts and then… his eyes settled on her lips. He moved his head towards her so there was only a small gap between them. She could feel his breath on her, he was that close. She lent her head up so it was even closer; she did it as if it was the most natural thing to ever do.

"Don't be." She heard him whisper. Before Sharpay could even consider what to do next, Troy had placed his lips in hers. It took her a few milliseconds to realise what was happening. She kissed him back and felt his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it almost straight away. What seemed a little 'virgin' kiss soon became much more passionate. Troy wrapped his arms round her body, pulling her closer, running his hands through her slightly, damp hair. Sharpay moaned into his mouth. For what seemed forever for Sharpay, Troy finally pulled away. Sharpay fluttered her eyes open and looked into his blue ones. There didn't seem to be any guilty feelings inside them, neither a mistake look either. He smiled at her and stood up, holding out his hand. Sharpay took it, a little confused, and stood up. They both got out of the Hot Tub and Troy grabbed a towel, heading towards the kitchen, still holding Sharpay's hand. He stopped in the centre of the kitchen, turned to face Sharpay and wrapped the fluffy pink towel around her. She smiled at his protectiveness.

"I… erm…didn't want you to get cold." Troy said, clearly embarrassed when he'd saw Sharpay looking at him. She giggled at him and he once more leaned in again. Sharpay responded immediately, opening her mouth straight away for him. He was a bit taken back, but responded anyway. Sharpay wrapped her arms round Troy's neck, causing the towel to fall to the floor but neither of them noticed. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist so they were touching. Crotch to crotch. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs round him. Troy began to head towards the stairs. He pulled away for what seemed less then a second as he approached the bottom step, he looked into Sharpay eyes as if asking permission to sleep with her. She nodded her head and kissed him once more.

Once he'd brought Sharpay up the stairs and into her room, he gently laid her on the bed. Neither of them seemed to care they were still wet. If anything it seemed to turn them on more. He placed Sharpay's head gently on her pink cushions, kneeling on the bed and placing his lips on her neck, sucking on it. He then moved back to her lips, he felt her hands run back and down his back. He moaned in her ear and Sharpay brought his mouth back to hers and kissed him all she could at that possible moment.

"Why…don't we get these wet clothes of you?" Troy mumbled against her lips. Sharpay nodded in agreement as she felt Troy's hand lift her up of the bed so he could unclip her bra. He did so and pulled it of her shoulders. He looked down at he breasts and smiled. He bent his head down and took one in his mouth, Sharpay immediately writhing in pleasure. Whilst he was kissing and sucking her breast, his hand travelled down her stomach and stopped at the top of her pants. He slowly slipped his hand inside them and pulled them down. Once he'd taken all of Sharpay's clothes of he stood up and took his own off. Sharpay smirked in delight. **He was big**.

They were kissing once more when Sharpay felt him shift, ready to feel him inside her, she wrapped her legs round him and he thrusted inside her. Whilst Troy was thrusting in and out of Sharpay, he was nothing short of compliments along with sweet kisses placing them all over her upper body and her lips. Sharpay climaxed along with Troy. They did it once more as if to certify that it wasn't a mistake of some sort. As soon as Sharpay fell asleep in Troy's arms immediately, although it took Troy a while, loving the feel of Sharpay nestled against his body. He brought her against his chest, kissed her head and he too fell into a deep sleep.

**Steamy :) lol Review!! Please!!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. i cant get over how fast this story is going:) i'm so happy lol and i've got it all worked out in my head probably predicted 15 chapters. but i hope you guys are liking it and REVIEW!! please :) lol**

**Own Nothing. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Chapter 7 – The Morning After**

Sharpay woke up to an empty bed that morning. At first she felt no different, but then she remembered the incredible sex she had endured with Troy. Troy Bolton! She had slept with **Troy Bolton! **Her dream guy. She lay there confused at why he'd left so early. Was he ashamed? Did he think it was a mistake? She prayed to God that he didn't. It was the most incredible, intense love making she had ever come across. She squirmed at remembering her _performance _in the Hot Tub but from Sharpay's memories Troy didn't seem to mind. _Troy didn't seem to mind at all…_

Sharpay unwillingly stepped into the shower, she knew she smelled but she didn't want to wash her body, she felt as if she did she'd be washing away Troy's touches, his kisses. She prayed it would be _the start of something new._ She stepped out after washing herself and wrapped a fluffy pink towel round her body and headed to her bedroom. She had to be in work in two hours. It would take at least thirty minutes to get there. She rubbed body lotion all over herself to make her smooth and glitzy. Whilst deciding what to wear for the show that afternoon, she began on her make up. She did the usual layer of mascara but this time decided to use the one that magnified her lashes a whole lot more. She added on a few different colours of eye shadow, blusher and some pink lipstick although she added on some glitter lip gloss over the top. Although on any other woman this would look childish and girly but on Sharpay it seemed to make her look _more_ beautiful and sophisticated.

Sharpay grabbed some black linen trousers, a white glitter top and a black bolero to match. She put on some 4 inch black heels and wore her hair long and flowy. It had curled slightly from the shower. Once she was ready, she grabbed some toast, brushed her teeth, sprayed some Madonna perfume and stepped into her car to go to work.

"OhMyGod OhMyGod!!" Alexa squealed as she ran over towards Sharpay as she stood into her office. Even TV Presenters get offices… Sharpay chuckled at her friends squealing but also had to cover her ears from the deafening noise.

"What? Jeez…no need to deafen my Lexa."

"You would not guess what happened between me and Peter last night!" Actually Sharpay guessed right away but decided to play the stupid girl. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friend confusingly. "We kissed! And we're going out tonight! Can you believe it I'm going on a date with Peter. Don't you think he's gorgeous!" Alexa grinned widely at Sharpay.

"Oh yeah…he's a looker." Sharpay smiled and began reading through her script. She also wanted to see Troy but knew she wouldn't see him till they were on set. She couldn't bare having to face the whole world when inside of her all she could think was were her and Troy going to make this into something more? "So…is Troy here yet?" Sharpay asked still flicking through her script. Alexa shook her head and excused herself. God, she really wanted to see Troy, her mind was all over the place and she couldn't **stand** it.

"Okay, guys its time again for your questions to be answered. You will speak directly to your favourite hottie basketball hunk! And first we have Cerys Mashingtoner from L.A. ask your question Cerys!" Sharpay said looking directly into the screen. She had avoided Troy's eyes the whole show, blushed when she felt his eyes on her.

"Hi Troy!!" Cerys screamed into her phone, loudly.

"Er…Hi Cerys." Troy said nervously and slightly scared. "Ask away…"

"Will you marry me?" Cerys giggled into the phone. There was laughter all round the studio, a lot coming from Sharpay. Troy blushed red, furiously. He'd had marriage proposals before but on live TV, in front of Sharpay? That hadn't happened before.

"Erm…of course I will sweetie!" Troy said playing along and obviously joking. Sharpay adored the way he didn't embarrass her on TV, she adored him.

"Okay, guys but that's all we have time for today but meet be tomorrow at 11.00 and I will be back with Troy Bolton and other special guest stars. See you then. Bye!" Sharpay called out into the camera. Troy waved into the camera as they stopped rolling. Sharpay breathed in and out, then stood up and left the stage, Troy quickly followed her.

"Sharpay…wait." Sharpay stood still and turned around to face him. They both looked at each other awkwardly. So this is how its going to be, Sharpay thought. "I…erm… I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What you mean the one where we slept together, only for me to wake up the next morning and find you gone." Sharpay said sarcastically. She said it only loud enough for her and Troy to hear, she didn't exactly want all of her workmates knowing who she was sleeping with. Sharpay actually had tears in her eyes; it hurt her when Troy disappeared. Believe it or not.

"Yeah…about that. I kinda had to go to an early gym workout. Peter's been all over my case about my fitness lately. "Sharpay looked at him as If it was the biggest pile of crap to have ever come out of his mouth. As the room was becoming empty, Troy took a hold of Sharpay's arms and brought her closer to him. He smiled at her. "Believe me, I wanted nothing more then to just hold you in my arms that entire morning. I could have smashed my phone when it went of this morning." Sharpay's frown broke into a smile.

"Really? So erm…last night you don't…?"

"Regret it?" Troy chuckled. "No…" He leaned in and kissed Sharpay gently on the lips. "Believe me now?"

"I think I might!" Sharpay giggled. "Come on, let's go for some coffee." She stuck out her hand to which Troy held as they headed towards the coffee shop.

"Thanks for the coffee." Sharpay said as she sat down in one of the booths opposite Troy. She took a sip and found it too hot as she grabbed a napkin to dab at her scorching lip.

"No problem, although I gotta say I much prefer it when its making your top see through!" Sharpay flushed.

"Oh yeah?" She replied flirtingly. Troy nodded to her question and Sharpay found a surge of confidence and added on. "Well come over tonight and you might see a lot more then a see through top!"

"You can count on it." Troy half-whispered and lent over the table and caught Sharpay's lips with his own. It was there first public kiss. Not that they'd had many but it surely felt like a scrapbook moment.

Since the pair had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon, they both decided to just look around the shops for a while. Of course Sharpay lived in the shops and Troy noticed many of the items of clothing that Sharpay already had.

"Oh my god, I love this." Sharpay squealed holding up a green tube dress. She placed it against her body.

"I think it would look even better on you." Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear. She giggled and turned around kissing him full on the mouth. She felt like they were a proper couple, but she didn't want to push her chances. Did Troy want to be with her? Or was this just a one-time thing? "Listen…this is going to sound really High School but erm…would you maybe I don't know, want to date me? Like girlfriend date?" Troy shuffled around, occasionally looking at Sharpay to see her reaction. She immediately broke into a grin, dropped her clothing and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss.

"Oh Troy I'd love too."

**Remember Review! Please...**


	9. Chapter 8: A Dinner For Two

**Hey Here's Chapter 8. Just wanna say thank you to everyone who had reviewed and Favourited this story and put it on Story Alert. it means a lot that people are liking this story :) Enjoy...**

**Chapter 8 – A Dinner For Two**

"Troy, I have loved having you on my show! You are terrific!" Mr Roberts cheered at Troy as they had just finished filming the last show that Troy would be featured in.

"Well, thank you sir it was definitely a lot of fun, although I think it's your presenter that's the terrific one." Troy looked up and grinned at Sharpay, she blushed and smiled back but was pulled into a tight hug. Mr Roberts did this **all** the time.

"You are even more terrific Sharpie! No offence Bolton." Mr Roberts looked at Troy who laughed and said 'none taken.' Sharpay smiled at Troy over Mr Roberts's shoulder. 5 minutes later he pulled away, thanked them both for a great show and left them to it. Troy and Sharpay had been together for 2 days but what felt like 2 months. They hadn't told anybody but they weren't keeping it a secret either. They were just leaving to everybody else to figure out, which they did almost straight away. To top it off Alexa and Peter had gotten together too after their date had been a hit.

"So…what do you want to do tonight?" Troy asked. Wrapping his arms around Sharpay's waist and leaning her up against the wall. Sharpay shook her head and shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't mind. They had been out the last two nights. The first clubbing, where they both got rip-roaringly drunk and had gone back to Sharpay's house and had mad, crazy, passionate sex! And the night before they had gone to see some movie, all though they had spent the whole way through it making out and feeling each other beneath their clothes. They hadn't slept with each other that night, it was like some sort of way to tell the other they weren't just doing It for sex. Well it was working. Troy nibbled on her earlobe while mumbling in her ear.

"Well why don't you come to my house and I will cook you a meal and we can watch a movie and then maybe later on…" Sharpay kissed his cheek.

"I think I like that idea…" Troy moved his lips to Sharpay's and they began some heavy kissing. Troy wrapped his arm back around her waist and pressed closer against her. "I feel like I've been dating you forever…" Sharpay whispered in his ear as he had began kissing her neck.

"I know what you mean…" Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear. Causing her to giggle because his breath was tickling her. Troy reluctantly pulled back and held her hand; they headed back to his car and made his way to Sharpay's house. Throughout the ride Sharpay had had her hand on Troy's thigh, moving higher and higher as they got closer to her house. But when she heard him a stifle a groan she went back to his knee cap. She giggled at his childish behaviour. As the car came to a stop outside her house, Sharpay figured it would be easier to climb over Troy as he was closer to the path way. Troy seemed to like the idea of her climbing on him as he stopped her and pulled her down to his lap, she could feel him harden beneath her as he brought her in for a kiss.

"I have to go, you fool. Otherwise I won't be ready for tonight!" Sharpay said between kisses.

"Sharpay…you could turn up naked and it would be good enough for me! Providing no one else saw, I wouldn't want you to get snatched up or anything."

"Oh yeah I'd bet you would love that huh? Me naked…" Troy chuckled as she kissed him one more time. "Okay, now I really have to go!" Sharpay tried to get up but Troy kept his hands on Sharpay's waist keeping her there. "Troooy!" Sharpay whined. He reluctantly let go and Sharpay kissed him on the lips then headed into her house. Once Troy had seen Sharpay get home safely he drove off, considering what he was going to make for their dinner tonight.

Sharpay decided to go for simple yet classy tonight. She tried on a black dress that flowed around her legs and looked gorgeous. She put on some black heels and put her hair up in a classy look, although she knew it would just get tangled up later that night. She redid her make up again. Before she left, she watched a couple more episodes of Wicca Secrets. It was a spin-off of Charmed but it was Sharpay's favourite show. She was gutted when Charmed had finished and overjoyed when this had come out instead. It was about Teenagers instead though.

Sharpay looked at the clock and decided she would watch another ten minutes then she would head over to see Troy. She wondered what his apartment looked like. Was it stylish and classy? Or laidback? She imagined it would be laidback and she was right. As soon as she had stepped through the door she knew he lived in a decent place. Not that it would have mattered. There were posters of him on one select wall including a shelf filled with trophies and his certificate from the government. Troy had given over 100,000 to all sorts of different charities. Troy wolf whistled at Sharpay's outfit which caused Sharpay to giggle like a school girl.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. You mind?" Sharpay shook her head. "Well make your self comfortable."

"I'd have to be in your bed to do that!" Sharpay replied seductively. Troy turned around to face Sharpay; he grinned then headed back into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

"This is delicious Troy!" Sharpay said as she took a mouthful of pasta.

"Thanks." Troy said, blushing. He was a little worried about cooking pasta, what with it being carbs and all. What if Sharpay refused to eat carbs? But luckily she didn't have a problem with it. Lucky for Troy, Sharpay was I'll eat whatever I want and I don't care type girl. After they had both finished, well Sharpay had left over a quarter of it.

"So you want any dessert?" Troy asked.

"Well that depends what is it?" Sharpay said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…there's Ice Cream or pie or my personal favourite Bananas and Custard." Troy said licking his lips and the thought. Sharpay sat there, considering her food choice.

"Hmmm… are you on the menu?" Sharpay winked and Troy and he grinned.

"Well that depends do you want me to be?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Sharpay laughed as Troy stood up and walked towards her. He crouched down in front of her and lent in to kiss her. They massaged their tongues together and began some sort of tongue war, Sharpay moaned as Troy picked her up and laid her down on his sofa. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off his shoulders whilst running her hands down his smooth arms. They shared a moment where they looked into each other's eyes, there breathing got heavier as Troy was slowly unzipping the back of Sharpay's breath, slipping it off, leaving her in her matching silk underwear.

"What are you doing to me Shar?" Troy asked a play full smiled on his face. Sharpay softly grinned back as Troy leaned in for another kiss as he slipped his hand downwards to slip of her underwear.

"I erm…I-"Sharpay couldn't bring herself to say it. What if he rejected her or wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Sharpay lay in Troy's arms, breathing in his scent, he fingers dancing on his chest. "I-I never thought I'd be lying here on your chest." Troy chuckled.

"Me neither. I dreamt of it ever since High School after I broke up with-"Troy stopped himself, although Sharpay had changed, that didn't mean she still didn't get hurt or maybe even angry at the mention of Gabriella. Sharpay giggled.

"Its okay Troy, you can say her name. I wanted you since the first day of High School, when we came back after Christmas I thought I might have actually had a chance but then…" A tear slipped down Sharpay's cheek as she remembered the heartbreak she suffered those last couple of years of High School. How all of her feelings for anything, her emotions turned to ice.

Troy lifted Sharpay's head towards him, he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"I…I love you Shar. I always have." Troy told her sincerely, he looked so innocent, like he may break. Sharpay didn't say anything for a moment or two. She looked into his eyes again. They looked watery; a deep pink colour had formed on his tanned cheeks. She didn't hesitate what she had to say next because she knew she did, deeply.

"I love you too Troy." She lifted her head again and kissed him once more, this time with a little more passion. He responded immediately as she rolled over and pulled him on top of her, feeling him kissing her on the neck.

**Hope you enjoyed :) i think that when people tell someone they love them it shud be special or something i hate when i read a story and its like they kiss for the first time and their 'in love'. but anyways review please ;)**


	10. Chapter 9: A Memory & A Dance

**Hey :) this is really a filler kind of chapter, to kinda show a more intense i guess or loving feel to Troy and Sharpay's relationship. more happens in the next chapter which kind of determines the rest if the story although i have yet to write it. Enjoy and review please :)**

**Chapter 9 – A Memory and A Dance**

_3 weeks later._

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Troy beamed at Sharpay as he placed a plate of toast and a cup of tea on her lap. Sharpay grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him as she sat up in bed.

"Troy you didn't have to do this!" Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of toast. "Trooy!" Sharpay whined as Sharpay tapped his hand so he dropped his toast. "Gross…now it's got your germs on it!" Troy chuckled.

"Trust me, there's a lot more of my germs inside of you then on that slice of toast." Sharpay giggled as she felt Troy lean in for another kiss, the kiss became heavier as she felt his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, she granted it as she felt herself being pushed back to the bed, Troy somehow climbing himself on top of her. They were interrupted as the plate of toast crashed to the floor. Troy groaned as he lent over the side of the bed, picking it up and placing it on the bed side counter. He heard Sharpay giggling behind him, he turned his head to look at her, and look of pretence anger shown. "Oh think its funny do you?"

"Yes actually I do!" Sharpay replied, smirking. Troy leapt on her, grabbing her by the sides and began tickling her. Sharpay squealed, as Troy's finger's digged into her skin. It was painful at first but the pain soon subsided as she felt Troy's lips against her skin. Sharpay moaned at the sensation Troy was forever bringing to her, she felt his lips leave her neck and looked up to his eyes staring into hers. Her breathing became louder as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Minty and fresh.

"You're beautiful. You know that" Troy said, meaning it. He had thought she was beautiful since the first day of Junior High. Troy had obviously been in love Sharpay longer then what she had with him. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. The way she wore her hair, the clickety-clack of her small heels and the faintest of make up.

_Troy froze as he headed towards his seat. Who was she? He'd never seen anybody like her before. Her hair so…golden, her eyes so blue. She had a smile on her face and yet she seemed so unhappy. There was a tear sliding down her face. The teacher smiled at her and told her and the other boy she was accompanied by to stand at the front of the class. _

"_Now, boys and girls we have to new students with us today. This is Ryan Evans and his sister Sharpay Evans. Twins! Isn't that great!" The teacher grinned at the class and told the two twins to tell everyone a little about themselves. _

"_I'm Ryan and I love singing and dancing and acting!" Ryan told the class, enthusiastically. The boys of the class laughed at his activities as the girls oohed and aahed. Thank full that there was finally a guy who liked the same as they did. Ryan, smiling, looked at his sister awaiting her to say her piece. It took her a while as she was so nervous, a few of the girls smirked at her whilst Troy just stayed mesmerized. _

"_My name is Sharpay and …I like the colour pink!" She looked blankly at the rest of the class who giggled at her information. _

_After class Ryan and Sharpay sat at an isolated table by themselves. Ryan reaching into his paper bag as Sharpay sat with her head in her hands. Troy exited the school building for Lunch, he was in his gym shorts ready to play some ball, when he saw her. She looked so pretty, so beautiful, so pure. Without thinking Troy ran over towards her, an apple in his hands that he was just about to have eaten. He crouched down in front of her as she looked up in him, a tear sliding down her face, he gently wiped it away. _

"_You okay?" Sharpay nodded her head stiffly. Who was he, this beautiful guy who had appeared out of nowhere? "I'm Troy." He stuck out his hand, just like his father had taught him too when he was in the presence of a stranger. She took his hand and shook it. Her silky softness colliding with his rough hard-catching hands. Her pink nail polish standing out from his tanned skin and her pale. _

"_I'm Sharpay." She smiled at him. It was the first smile he'd seen on her face all morning. The smile just made her look even more beautiful. He grinned back at her, showing teeth. To which she returned, her pearly whiteness blinding him. Just like she had blinded him with her beauty. _

"So are you." Sharpay smiled up at Troy. He grinned at her and nuzzled her neck. Feeling that he wouldn't feel so complete ever again in his life. Sharpay had brought happiness to his life that he never knew even existed. She completed him, just like he knew she would all those years ago when she had first walked into his life. He somehow knew that this was it. It wasn't going to get any better or at least he wasn't going to find anyone he would love as much as her or find anyone else who would love him as much as what she did.

Troy and Sharpay sat cuddled on Troy's couch watching some romance film… _A Walk to Remember_…it was called. A beautiful love story of two different people who fall in love, no matter the consequences. It was kind of like Troy and Sharpay's story. Two different people who found love with the person they least expected too. Once the film had finished and Sharpay had finished drying her tears. Troy kissed her on the head and stood up, heading over to his Record Player.

He selected his favourite playlist. A playlist he had only created since Sharpay had walked back into his life. It was a playlist of love songs.

_Here Without You by 3 Doors Down _

_Amazed by Lonestar _

_Baby It's You by JoJo _

_All Time Love by Will Young _

_Forever by Chris Brown _

_Love Makes The World Go Round by Ashlee Simpson_

_Fallen by Sarah McLachlan_

_God Only Knows by Stephanie McIntosh _

_Loving You by Jennifer Lopez_

_Who Am I by Will Young _

_And of course I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. _

_Baby It's You_ began to play first, the sound of a young girls voice coming out of the stereo a smoothing voice, calming the room out. Troy strolled over to Sharpay who was sitting up on the sofa by this time. He held out his hand as Sharpay stared at him confusingly.

"Dance with me." Sharpay smiled at him and took his hand. Troy held her tightly, Sharpay dropping her head on his shoulder, feeling so complete, feeling so in love. She breathed in his aftershave. The one he was wearing the first time they had met on the set of the show. Sharpay breathed on Troy's neck which caused him to shiver and she giggled a quiet sound. Troy kissed her cheek and Sharpay knew…that this was it. Troy was _her life. _

**Lol sorry about the choices of songs i know their not exactly what a guy might listen too but i couldnt think of any and they were what was in my playlist at the time ;) thinking of doing a memory from Sharpay next chapter from when she realised how much she was in love with Troy but i havent decided yet. **

**Anyways review please :) it would mean a lot to know your views.**


	11. Chapter 10: An Invitation

**Hey, jst to let you guys know before i begin to ramble. i really dont like this chapter. i dunno i guess because its just another filler chapter and i really didnt know what to right because i've basacally got it all worked out After the reunion lol. **

**But now i jst wanna say: Oh my God!! guys thank you sooo much about all the reviews you sent me seriously i checked my outbox and there was like Strory alert, Review, Favourite, Review, Story Alert - You get the pic. Seriously tho, you wouldnt believe the smile that came on my face when i read them. it almost made me cry :P lol yh i know i'm sad. i wasnt going to write a chapter today but then i read your reviews and i was like Fuck It!! i am so fucking writing another chapter for these guys !! lol which is a bit of a shame cuz it sucks...but we're getting closer to the finish line i think :( Anyways, Review Replies at the bottom!! **

**Oh yh guys Enjoy and carry on Reviewing please? :P:P**

**Chapter 10 – An Invitation**

Sharpay and Troy walked hand in hand as they headed into the diner. The one they had been in the night they had fist slept together. They headed over to the second table in, which was already accompanied by Alexa and Peter. They were greeted with hello's and hugs, Sharpay sat down as Troy went to go and order them something to eat as Alexa and Peter were already eating.

"Hey, where's Meygan and Freddie?" Sharpay asked, concerned. Alexa smiled and said something about them going away on holiday. Sharpay nodded. "They could do with the break, what with Meygan being so worried and all."

"She'll get pregnant. She just needs to give it time." Alexa said, taking Sharpay's hand then pinching one of Peter's chips.

"Hey!" Peter half-yelled, laughing at Alexa's stricken face. It turned into a smile as he then shoved a chip into her mouth, she squealed at the hotness. Alexa and Peter suddenly stopped and went back to being cool. Sharpay, confused, turned to see Troy standing there with a basket of chips.

"Wow man…never had you down for the '_force-feeding chip guy'_." Troy laughed at his own joke as Sharpay smacked his arm for his irony. "Ow. Don't hit me Shar!" Sharpay raised her eyebrow.

"Don't be sarcastic and rude."

"I wasn't!" Sharpay gave him an evil look and Troy immediately stopped doing whatever he was doing. Being _sarcastic_.

Alexa and Peter began to laugh hysterically as Sharpay and Troy both turned to face them, both with an equally look of confusion and anger.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay said icily, which even began to frighten Troy. He turned to look at her. _Was this finally it? Was all the happiness just pretend and she would go back to being the ice queen?_ Troy knew he wouldn't be able to bear if she did. He would be well…heartbroken. Alexa and Peter had obviously stopped laughing by this point too. They'd never seen this part of her before. The Sharpay _they knew_ was fun and flirty and kind! Not cold and icy. Out of nowhere, Sharpay broke into a huge smile. "Guys. I'm an actress! Remember?" Sharpay giggled to herself at the people's expressions around her. They both burst out laughing, as Troy kind of stayed silent. Thank god. It had really scared him when he thought he was going to have to break it off with Sharpay.

"So anyways, why did you invite us out here. What was so important it couldn't wait for work Lexa?" Sharpay asked, waving her hands about. Alexa and Peter looked at each other, Alexa breathed in before she once again took Sharpay's hand. Sharpay's face filled with fear, they looked like they were just about to tell her she only had a day to live or something.

"Well, Shar. You know me and Peter haven't been dating long but its just…" Sharpay nodded to Alexa's question, her eyes darting backwards and forth to Alexa and Peter. As Troy's were doing the same, his arms were around Sharpay's shoulders as she was cuddled up to him although now she had sat up, worried about her friend. "Okay…well the thing is… WE'RE ENGAGED!!" Alexa and Peter broke out into a massive grin as Troy sat there stunned.

"Wow that's Amazing!" Sharpay practically yelled, standing up reaching out to give her friends big hugs, she grinned like hell. So what if they hadn't known each other for long they loved each other right? And that's all that matters! Troy shook Peter's hand and said congrats as he kissed Alexa's cheek. "Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks Sharpay. That means so much coming from you." Peter said, kissing Alexa's temple.

Troy and Sharpay strolled through the park, his arm wrapped round Sharpay's waist, and he pulled her close as they admire the scenery. The beautiful, clean-cut trees, which were randomly cut into shapes of dolphins and birds and even people. They walked past the water fountains, the spraying water which splattered Sharpay, causing her to squeal from the shock. Troy chuckled as he kissed her eyelid because the water had got her there. Troy bought them both an ice cream and they began walking again until Sharpay stopped abruptly. She turned to face Troy who was confused at what she was doing.

"Are you okay Shar?" Troy asked concerned.

"Have I done something to upset you Troy?" Sharpay asked, a slight tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, why would you think that?" Troy asked, slightly worried about what was about to take place.

"Its just…you've been quiet with me since we've left the diner. Is it…you know the engagement thing?" Sharpay asked, stepping a little closer towards him. Troy knelt his head down in shame and slowly nodded.

"Its just…I thought-" Sharpay began to grin which caused him to stop.

"Troy. I'm happy right now. I don't want to get engaged, at least not yet. I'm happy with us being the way we are now. I can't even begin to explain how amazing you've made my life turn in the last two months. The day you came back into my life was…wow, so mind-blowing I guess. I never thought it would be you!" Troy had been smiling throughout Sharpay's confession. "I love you Tro-" Troy cut her off my kissing her. He kissed her with all the strength and energy he could muster at that moment. It caught Sharpay of guard for a moment but afterwards she soon got used to it and melted right into it.

Troy pulled back from Sharpay, his hands tangled in her hair. His eyes, searching hers. His lips still raw from their kiss, a tingly feeling he hadn't felt since High School, when he'd experienced the special 'first kiss.'

"I love you too Sharpay." Sharpay smiled, lightly kissing him on the lips again, causing Troy's lips to tingle all over again as she took his hand and they headed back to Troy's apartment.

_Sharpay headed towards homeroom. First day of High School! Ahhh! How exciting! She headed towards her locker, completely in a trance about what the 'new season Gucci's' may look like when she walked right into someone. _

"_Gosh, I am so sorry!" Sharpay said, frantically as she collected up her things. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" _

"_Its okay." The guy said looking at her, his blue eyes piercing into her owns. Sharpay was amazed by the beauty of them. She'd never seen such pure eyes before. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Sharpay was in a trance again. But this time it wasn't about some boring old Gucci shoes… Wait did she just think that shoes were boring? Shame on her. Sharpay mentally scolded herself as she shook her head and was pulled out of her trance yet again. _

"_I'm sorry do I know you?" Sharpay asked, a little confused at who this completely and a little disturbing gorgeous guy was. The guy responded with an equally confused look on his face. _

"_Sharpay its me. Troy!?" Sharpay's mouth fell open. Troy Bolton! This hottie guy was Troy Bolton!! Since when had Troy been gorgeous? Okay he was always that little bit cute and he always did have girls crawling all over him, but Sharpay had never really noticed. The cuteness, I mean. Of course she'd noticed the girls. Who hadn't? people literally shoving her to the ground just so they could take a picture with the infamous Troy Bolton. _

"_Troy?" Sharpay replied, smiling. Clearly impressed at what she was seeing or rather staring at that point in time. Troy smirked. _

"_Yes, its me Troy! Did I get you anywhere?" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Well…you did kind of elbow me in the face." Sharpay said, clearly embarrassed and looking at the floor. Hmmm, she'd never noticed it was glittery before or at least had hints of it anyway. Troy noticed her cheek was read and he could see the mark where his elbow must of got her. Without thinking he reached out and began to caress it. Stroking it gently, which soothed Sharpay as it began to longer feel painful. _

"_I'm sorry! That feel any better?" Troy asked, still concerned. Sharpay nodded and looked at him. _

"_A little bit." Troy again, without thinking, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Sharpay blushed and almost died of shock. Where did that come from? Not saying that she didn't want it to happen again, because Sharpay Evans sure as hell did!! _

"_That feel any better?" Troy asked the same question, this time with a more genuine smile on his face. _

"_Tons." Sharpay replied, flirtatiously. Troy smirked and waved goodbye, Sharpay stood on the spot for a second and a half before heading back to the destination she was going to in the first place, before she'd 'fallen in love'. _

"Thanks for dropping me off, Troy." Sharpay said, opening the front door and picking up her mail.

"Not a problem." Troy said, wrapping his arms round Sharpay's waist, pulling her close and kissing cheek. "So…can I stay the night?" Sharpay smirked and turned around to face him.

"Like you even need to ask!" Sharpay said leaning in to kiss him, softly.

"I'll go make you a cup of tea." Troy said heading towards the kitchen, whilst Sharpay flicked through her mail list.

"Thank you baby." She replied.

Bills, Ads, more bills, Party Invites and a letter from her grandmother. One brown envelope caught her attention though. It had her name (obviously) and her address and looked a little too formal for Sharpay's liking. She tore open the sealed envelope. Sharpay could never open them _perfectly_; it used to drive her mental.

**To** Miss Sharpay Evan's

**You Are Cordially Invited To: **

**East Highs Class of '99' For A Special Reunion. **

**The Venue Will Be At:** East High, High School

**Starting At Time:** 7.00pm

**Please Take Notice That No Kids Will Be Able To Attend, This Is Strictly Adults Only.**

**You May Bring Your Partner Along With You **

**Also Note: **There Will Be Old Yearbooks, Photos and Presentations Of The Good 'Old' Years Of The Class Of '99'

**Please Reply To This As Soon As Possible. **

At that moment, Sharpay felt her heart fall from its highest point to the lowest it could possibly get. A Reunion. She was NOT looking Forward To That.

**Hoped you liked guys and Review please!! :)**

**Review Replies:**

**XZashleyTroypayX: Lol thanks for luving it :) besides it makes me feel gd wthen ppl review more then once cuz it tells me that they've kep intrest in the story which means a lot (:**

**Troypay4lyfe: First of all... AWESOME!! name lol. and thanks dont worry whatever happens... like you said Troypay4lyfe right? lol and i'm glad you liked my germy line. lol i cracked up about tht. thank you for favouriting it too. tht means so much!! **

**Tennischica: Awww, thanks i'm glad youre luvin this story :)**

**BexBate: Yay, another person who has reviwed again like i said it means a lot when ppl review twice cuz it means they are still reading it!! **

**Also thank you to everyone who Favourited, Story Alerted ect. lol as well!! Thank You SO MUCH!! and keeep the reviews coming :P:P xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: Memories

**Sorry it took me longer then usual to post this chapter, i've been swapping houses. i got home, spent the night there, then my mother decided to visit my grandad so we came here. so i wasnt able to have much time to write but i hope this chapter's not too bad and it makes up for it!! lol **

**thanks to everyone who reviewed and Favourited and put this on Story Alert - you have no idea how much this means to me, seriously. OMG 10 FUCKING REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!! AHHHH!! thats like loads for me lol. Review Replies at the bottom and enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 11 – Memories**

"What is it Shar?" Troy asked worried about his girlfriend. Sharpay's face had gone completely white. The colour from her cheeks, completely drained and her hands slightly shaking as she held the invitation in her hand. This was not what she needed. She'd managed to persuade Troy that she was different but what about everyone else? They weren't going to believe that the _Ice Queen_ had converted to the _Nice Queen_, were they? The fact that Gabriella Montez was going to be there didn't really bother her in the slightest. Gabriella was bound to be over Troy Bolton by now. As much as Sharpay disliked Gabriella throughout High School, Gabriella was not that pathetic! "Shar? Shar, what is it!?" Sharpay barely heard Troy's voice, she didn't feel like she was there. She couldn't face going back to High School. Not to relive the memories she had tried so desperately to put behind her. She hardly registered Troy hands on her face. He had cupped them, stroking the tears away, still calling out her name, still begging her to tell him what was wrong. "SHAR!!" Troy yelled, jolting Sharpay _awake_ again to notice him. Her eyes looked at his, as he stepped back and took the invitation out of her hands.

Troy's eyes skimmed over the invitation, a broad smile over his face, which soon faltered when he noticed Sharpay. Standing there, she looked so…lonely. He headed towards her, gently pecked her on her lips.

"Is this what's wrong?" He said, gesturing to the invitation. Sharpay nodded as Troy gently chuckled. "Come on Sharpay. It's going to be great! Seeing all of **our** old friends!" Troy began fantasising, in a none sexual way, about what a great night it was going to be. Until he heard Sharpay mutter something.

"Your friends you mean." Sharpay said, still refusing to look at him. Troy turned around to look at her, a stricken look on his face.

"Sharpay…"

"What Troy?" Sharpay said, an anger rising in her.

"Its not that big a deal, Sharpay." Troy said, as if she was acting pathetic. Sharpay's eyes soon went from loved-up to angry.

"Not a big deal? Yeah, it's okay for you Troy. Nobody hated you!" Sharpay screeched as she stormed off, into her kitchen. Troy followed suit and began trying to convince her. He didn't tell her that no one hated her. Sharpay might have been right but he could have least pretended that someone did like her!

"What's it matter what they used to think!? It's In the past Shar!" Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"It maybe in the past Troy, but I can't forget." Sharpay slowly turned around to face him. Her eyes so…empty. Even more tears were forming.

"I still remember, the looks they would all give me. Like I was some…useless piece of crap that didn't deserve to be cared about. They would throw things and put stuff on my chair. I think…one girl also squirt Tomato Ketchup at me. I didn't even realise until everyone began laughing at me." A tear slid down Sharpay's cheek. "They would say horrible things. '_Sharpay your such a slag_.' '_Sharpay? Oh yeah I know her, the walking tart!_' _That Bitch will sleep with anything_…' I couldn't understand it." Sharpay said, shaking her head. "I'd never slept with anybody nor had I told anyone any made up stories or anything to make me look good."

Troy stared at Sharpay motionless, listening to Sharpay's childhood. He'd never even known. He'd always believed what the other's had told him. That she slept with Zeke, Marco, Max and the rest of the Basketball and Baseball and even Swimming team. He listened to her once more.

"You know I didn't lose my virginity until I'd left school. I didn't see the point. People already thought I was a slut. I didn't think I should prove them right. It took me a long time to trust people once I'd finished High School. There was only one person I could… Ryan." Troy's head shot up. She'd mentioned her brother. He's wondered why she never spoke of him; whenever he spoke about him she always changed the subject.

"Why don't you ever talk about him Shar?" Sharpay looked up and stared at him, another tear falling down her cheek and then another.

"I don't talk about him but…I think about him…all the time!" Sharpay broke down and Troy headed towards her, cupping her cheeks and trying to hold her.

"NO!" Sharpay pushed him away with a weak force. "Don't touch me, please…just don't!" Sharpay fell to the ground, tears swarming her face and she screamed and cried. Troy, trying to get closer to her but she refused.

"What happened Shar?" Troy said, still trying to get closer.

"He… he was killed…over a year and a half ago. The wrong place at the wrong time." Sharpay gave a harsh laugh as she remembered what the unsympathetic Police Officer had told her. He had no sympathy that her brother, an innocent man, had just been shot to death. "I erm…I couldn't deal with it. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep. My mom put me in Intensive Care because she was so worried. Worried that I would do something to myself. No one ever knew you know. That we were so close. I treated him like shit for so long during High School and…he just took it." Sharpay began crying harder at that and finally allowed Troy to hold her, although she began beating against his chest, trying to push him away but she couldn't. Partly the fact he was too strong to her and he was holding so tight as if he was afraid she would fall down to her own deathbed. Troy kissed her neck and wiped away her tears, kissing each one as if to soak them up and to force them to never fall again.

"You were a good sister Shar. People may of thought that you were…harsh and mean but we all knew how much you cared for your brother. You proved that to us at Lava Springs." Troy moved some of her hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear.

"I haven't been to his grave since his funeral. I just couldn't bare it, walking through that graveyard would just make me want to cry." Sharpay looked up at Troy, her eyes searching his own. "Will you come with me Troy?"

_2 weeks later_

Troy headed on inside Sharpay's house using the spare key Sharpay had given him. Troy strolled down the hallway noticing some new photos. They were of Sharpay and him. At the park, on the beach, a random one of them kissing. He picked up the one of them kissing and grinned. She had such soft lips, she was so beautiful. Troy put the photo back down and was about to head on into the kitchen until he noticed another photo. One that hadn't been there before. It was Sharpay and Ryan, at lava springs. Ryan was holding the trophy Sharpay had presented him with and cuddling her whilst Sharpay had the biggest grin on her face and was hugging her brother. Troy smiled, remembering last week, he had held all night as they were sitting on the floor and as she had fallen asleep he had picked her up and laid her on her bed, cuddling her until he fell asleep himself.

Troy headed into the kitchen, he grinned at the sight of Sharpay with an apron on and a smudge of flour on her cheek. She looked up at the doorway seeing Troy, smiling she headed over to him, kissed his cheek and told him to sit at the table.

3 minutes later, Troy and Sharpay were tucking into a dinner of vegetables and Quorn sausages. Sharpay had rang him earlier to see if Troy wanted her to cook some meat for him but he politely declined and said that he didn't mind eating some of her _vegetarian crap_. Sharpay, out of nowhere, kicked Troy under the table.

"Ouch!" Troy exclaimed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That…was for dissing my vegetarian food!" Sharpay said, a sly grin on her face. Troy rolled his eyes and carried on eating. Sharpay moved her foot up against Troy's leg; she moved it higher and higher until she came to his _package_. Sharpay giggled as Troy squirmed. After they had both finished, Sharpay headed over to Troy, she placed a leg at each side of him and began kissing him. Getting harder and harder she could feel Troy himself harden beneath her, which turned her on a lot more. Sharpay felt Troy fiddle with her bra clasp behind her as he unclipped it, Sharpay whined into Troy's mouth as he tried to dismantle the rest of her clothes.

"Troy I've made a cake as well…" But Sharpay soon forgot about the cake she had spent the whole afternoon baking and icing, trying to make it look perfect for Troy.

Troy laid Sharpay on the bed, completely naked and shoved of his own boxers. The barrier that was keeping them from being apart in the most satisfactory way. Troy trailed kisses down her body and ended up between her legs. He shoved his tongue in deep inside her as Sharpay writhed in pleasure and before she knew it Troy was entering her. Bringing Sharpay closer and closer to an orgasm.

_Next Day _

Troy and Sharpay laid next to each other, both holding the other and refused to let either one of them go. Troy was playing with Sharpay's hair, running a hand through it and picking up loose strands, tucking them behind her ear. Sharpay's fingers were running all over Troy's torso, as if dancing of some sort. It was all rather cute.

"So, what time does the game start tomorrow?" Sharpay asked. She always went to watch him now. She stood next to the other Basketball player's girlfriends and had even made friends with a few – Monica, Geraldine and Nancy. They'd been on a few nights out together and the girls had also even invited Sharpay out for a girlie night – which of course she didn't refuse. Sharpay Evan's was officially the new Basketball WAG!

"About 3.00pm. That okay?" Troy asked, still holding Sharpay. She nodded.

"Yep and of course I'll be there, cheering you on!" Sharpay smiled and Troy leant down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Troy breathed in deeply; knowing that what he was about to say would probably result in some arguing.

"So, erm…what time are you wanting me to pick you up next Saturday?" Sharpay looked up, startled. She looked up at him confused and once she got it – what was happening next Saturday night, her eyes boiled over.

"Hmmm… how about at like never!" Sharpay said, sarcastically, pulling away from him and sitting up. Troy tried to grab her hand but she resisted it.

"Sharpay, please don't be like that."

"Be like what? We already discussed it Troy!" Sharpay said abruptly, getting out of the bed and wrapping a dressing gown round her. Troy got out of the bed to; clad in his boxers, which he had put on the morning he woke up.

"Sharpay…"

"No Troy. I told you I wasn't going."

"Yes, I know and I'm asking you to go as my date." Sharpay scoffed at this.

"Ha! Can you believe what they would say? You and me! They'd probably die of shock or piss themselves laughing!!" Sharpay stomped down the stairs, followed by a slightly angry Troy.

"Sharpay, how many times to I hav to tell you that I don't care, what they think or say. You're my future and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I'm just asking you to come with me, why are you being so selfish about this?" Troy said, immediately regretting what he said. Sharpay had almost faltered when he had told her about her being his future ect. But then he went and spoilt it.

"Selfish? Why am I being selfish? Troy I told you! I can't believe you would say that! You-you…PIG HEADED ARSEHOLE!!" Sharpay yelled and without thinking picked up a mug, throwing it at him. Thankfully Troy had good reflexes and ducked as the mug shattered against the wall. Sharpay fumed, slightly happy and yet angry that it hadn't hit him.

"Sharpay, I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is I'm asking you one little thing to do for me!"

"Yes, Troy and all I'm asking for you to do is PISS OFF!" Sharpay yelled, her face beginning to match her red vest top.

"SHARPAY, FOR GOD'S SAKES ACT A BIT MORE GROWN UP WILL YOU!?" Troy yelled back getting irritated at Sharpay.

"Oh, grow up. Last time I checked Troy-freaking-Bolton I was the same age as you which means your acting like a CHILDISH LITTLE SHIT too!"

With that Sharpay stormed her way into her hallway and slammed open her door, she glared at Troy who was standing there, slightly shaking. After all, it was there _first relationship fight._

"Get out, Troy!" Sharpay growled at him. Usually Troy would stay and fight it out with Sharpay, try and fail constantly to hold her and then in the end they would kiss and have make up sex. This however, didn't seem the case. She had never thrown him out before. This just made Troy even more angry, he stomped upstairs, put his jeans on, grabbed his jacket and stormed out the house. Sharpay slammed the door shut and fell to the ground, leaning against it and began to cry.

**Hoped you enjoyed and Review please ;) it means the world XDXD **

**Review Replies: **

**XZahsleyTroypayX: lol thanks for the review reply review :P now i'm sounding like a loser lol the reunion is the next chapter. so look forward to it :) **

**troypay4lyfe: First of all i just wanna say thanks because everytime i read a review from you it ALWAYS brings a smile to my face :) lol and it means so much that you think my writing is great lol. sorry about the arguing but i felt that they hadnt had an argument yet and all couples argue so.. yeah but the next chapter they would have made up. promise :) lol **


	13. Chapter 12: Old Faces

**Hey here's chapter 12 :) still cant get over that i've written 12 chapters!! Its almost finished!! but dont worry cuz i've already got an idea for a new Troypay story. i think you might like the idea. 5 years later...Sharpay's needs somehwere to stay, Try needs a roomate. what ya'll think? lol **

**Review replies at the bottom enjoy!! **

**Chapter 12 – Old Faces**

Sharpay finished of curling her hair, styling it so all her ringlets fell carefully of her shoulders. She put on the necklace that Troy had brought her a few weeks ago, which had a jewelled heart on it. A bit clichéd but Sharpay loved it. She was wearing a short, flowy black dress that had this straps and simple black heels. All in all, she looked gorgeous and of course Troy thought so too.

"Wow…Shar you look- Amazing!" Troy beamed as Sharpay walked down the stairs. Sharpay giggled, Troy looked quite handsome himself. He was wearing casual jeans a shirt. Troy had been round to see Sharpay in the afternoon after they'd had the row. Troy was scared and worried that they're relationship was over and Sharpay had calmed down. They'd both apologised and kissed and made up, before Troy knew it Sharpay as agreeing to go to the Reunion. Which resorted them to _kissing and making up_ again. "You ready?" Troy asked Sharpay who was **more** than a little nervous. Sharpay nodded, taking his hand and holding it tight. She knew that there was no way she would be able to get through this evening if it wasn't for Troy. The love of her life.

"Troy, before we go. I just want to say thank you. For doing this with me, I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for you!" Sharpay smiled and Troy kissed her cheek. They sat in his car, to which Sharpay but the radio on. It was one of their favourites _– Forever by Chris Brown_. Sharpay held Troy's hand and he drove them to old High School. She took a hold of it and lightly kissed it, he smirked. Half an hour later Troy stopped the car and got out of it, he walked around to Sharpay and opened the door. Sharpay stared at school, not even registering the fact that Troy had opened the door. Troy knew how scared she was; she looked so vulnerable and innocent. How could she have been that horrible person all those years ago? How could he not have seen the true beauty that hid within? He couldn't understand it, he knew that he probably never would.

"Sharpay…" Troy said gently, looking at her and holding out his hand for her too take. He had a sudden thought of her backing out and refusing to go in there with him, but Sharpay look up at Troy, smiled and took his hand.

"Gabbi?" Gabriella turned around, immediately recognising the voice that once belonged to her old High School best friend. Taylor waddled up to Gabriella, enforcing her into a bone-breaking hug.

"Taylor! I cant believe it!" Gabriella squealed, pulling away and then pulling her in for another one. "Kelsi? Martha? …Chad?" Gabriella went to visit each of them, pulling them into a hug after hug. She introduced them to her husband Marco, to which they were all polite and took his hand. Marco lightly kissing them on the cheek.

"So Taylor, how far gone are you?" Gabriella asked her penguin-waddler of a friend. Taylor laughed and said she was almost due.

"We almost couldn't come cause I thought I was having contractions!" Taylor dramatized. Gabriella looked at her confused.

"We?"

"Yes, Me and…My husband! You moron…" Taylor replied shaking her head.

"Your married! Is he here?" Gabriella squealed again clapping her hands. Taylor looked at her old friend as if she'd gone mad.

"Oh, that;s real polite Gabbi!" Chad said sarcastically. "Just ignore me why don't you!" Gabriella looked form Taylor to Chad and backwards and forwards, mouth agape.

"You mean-? You two-? But- you guys hated each other!" Gabriella said, almost losing her voice from all the squealing. The whole thing seriously shocked her.

"Yes Gabbi. Honestly and they say Science nerds are smarter then us Basketball guys! Ow!" Chad yelled as he felt Taylor hard smack on his arm. She gave him a look, which said. _Don't even ask why you got that. You know why you fool_. Chad sat down, a sulky look on his face. Like he was a little kid all over again.

"Well, you certainly keep him in line don't you!?" Gabriella laughed. "So, how many does that make?"

"Oh just our first one. I had a little problem getting pregnant to begin with." Taylor whispered to Gabriella, not wanting the whole East-freaking-High knowing her business.

"Yeah and she's being called Dublin." Chad said knowledgably. Taylor's happy face soon turned into frustration.

"How many bleeding times do I have to tell you? We are **not** calling our baby after your favourite freaking Basketball player. He was a paedophile for Christ's sakes!" Chad and Gabriella's mouths open.

"He was **not** a paedophile okay? It was not his fault that there were naked pictures of children everywhere!" Chad said defensively. It was only because he had grown up loving this man that he refused to believe all the _lies_.

"Whatever, Chad." Taylor muttered under her breath, loud enough to warn Chad _to 'shut the hell up, before I end up going into labour!'_

20 minutes later, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Marco, Kelsi, Simon(her husband), Martha and Kellie(her girlfriend) were all flow into a conversation of what had happened in the last 7 years or so.

"Hey, is Troy not coming?" Kelsi asked, getting a weird look from her husband. She rolled her eyes. "Relax, he's not an ex-boyfriend!" The rest of the group laughed whilst Simon just blushed and mentally decided to keep quiet for the rest of the night. Chad shook his head.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since about… 5 years ago! Speaking of which I haven't seen Sharpay since we left school either."

"Oh gawd, I hope we don't have to see Sharpay. She'll probably just boast about her career." Gabriella said, miserably. She'd always been a tiny bit jealous of Sharpay and the talent she possessed. She was especially jealous when she saw Sharpay in all the films and the platinum albums not to mention when she got her own TV show. She's never admitted it but she had always wanted to be a performer. Her mother thought it was a complete waist of time and whilst she was jealous of Sharpay she couldn't help but admire her for what she had done with her life. Taylor look up and almost screeched into Gabriella's ear.

"Taylor are you okay?" Martha asked a little concerned at the fact that Taylor was bouncing up and down on her chair, pointing.

"Oh my god, I think the baby's coming. Ow!" Chad yelled again. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"The baby is not coming just yet, you moron. Although if I have to keep hitting you it just bloody well might! Troy is right there!"

All seven heads turned at once, each on of them complaining at the neck pain they had just suffered.

"Wow…who's the hottie blonde chick with him? Ow!" Chad complained yet again as he received yet another slap from Taylor.

"Oh My GOD!! THAT'S SHARPAY!!" Gabriella screamed but not loud enough for Troy and Sharpay to hear them. She was slapping Marco's arm, which began to sting him after a while.

Troy felt Sharpay's hand shake in his, he smiled gently, wanting nothing then to just kiss her so hard right now as he knew that always worked at calming her down. He heard his name being called as he began to turn his head. He craned his neck until he sensed something being thrown at him. He quickly turned and grabbed the ball that had just been thrown at him.

"Ahh, so that's why you became professional!" Troy looked up, startled. He grinned when he saw Chad smiling at him. They immediately hugged and Sharpay found herself smiling at the scene she was witnessing.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay turned to see Kelsi, Martha and Taylor. She looked blank afraid that if she smiled, they would laugh in her face. Before she knew it they were all smuggling her with a hug. Gabriella stayed at the table with her husband Marco. Glaring at four of the girls. She didn't even hate Sharpay, not really. Just the thought of Sharpay being with Troy! It made her want to be physically sick.

Sharpay grinned at the girls, who had just hugged her but she couldn't understand why.

"Hi…guys."

"Wow, look at you Shar!" Taylor exclaimed. Sharpay grinned even wider.

"And look at you Tay! You look so beautiful! And you're having a baby!" Sharpay giggled at the cuteness of it. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha all raised their eyebrows amazed at the new Sharpay. They all soon (including Sharpay) burst out laughing and headed over to the table.

"You coming Shar?" Taylor looked at Sharpay. Sharpay looked at Troy, hardly believing this was happening. Troy nodded, taking Sharpay by the waist and headed towards the table along with a waddling Taylor. They each pulled up a chair and were introduced to the husbands and girlfriends of the table. Sharpay noticed Gabriella. Her look was uneven, causing Sharpay to blush but she smiled anyway.

"Erm…hi Gabriella!" Gabriella nodded but barely acknowledged her and went back to joining the conversations with Kelsi, Simon and Marco. Troy noticed this and placed his hand on Sharpay's, gently soothing it. She turned to him and smiled, her eyes beginning to water.

A couple of hours later and the whole 'gang's' opinion of Sharpay had completely changed. Except for Gabriella, of course. They had spent the whole time just talking about how their lives had changed and Troy and Sharpay were swamped with questions of how they had gotten together. They received oohs and ahhs and icy glares.

"Oh, so you're the pretty blonde, my daughter was obsessing about when she watching Troy on the show!" Kelsi exclaimed. Sharpay giggled and replied with 'I guess so.' They could hardly believe that she wasn't the same vain, bitchy, in-love-with-herself-Sharpay!

"Okay…testing? One, two, three." The microphone squeaked as everyone covered his or her ears. "Sorry." The teacher said to them.

"Oh, move out of the way – you're bloody useless!" A voice said, that was only recognized as Miss. Darbus's. The audience laughed at the mini show as Miss, Darbus began a slideshow of all the pictures from years ago. Many of them resulting in the Science Nerds (Gabriella, Taylor...). The Basketball guys (Troy, Chad, Jason…) and the Musical guys (Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi…) Sharpay's smile faltered when she came across a picture of just her and her long lost brother Ryan. Troy immediately looked at Sharpay when the picture was shown, already noticing a tear sliding down her cheek. She saw him looking at her and shot him a smile, to show him everything was okay.

"And now, Miss Gabriella Montez…"

Gabriella stood up and headed up the stage, taking the microphone. She flashed a grin to the crowd and began a boring speech of the memories of East High. A few people, including Chad, fell asleep on the table. Sharpay's head was starting to nod of until Gabriella took her speech to the worst. Something that Gabriella didn't even think she would ever do.

"..But of course, no one has changed as much as Little Miss Sharpay Evans. Huh Sharpay?" Gabriella glared at her, which caused Taylor to look from one girl to the other. Chad had also jolted awake. Sharpay stared at her, confused at what she would do. Confused at what she had possibly done too Gabriella but was soon to be reminded. "I remember when I first came to this school. Don't you Sharpay?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella blankly, she smirked. "Lets recap, shall we?"

"I remember when Sharpay had the biggest crush on Troy. She would make a complete fool of herself; whenever she was around him and she couldn't stand it that Troy didn't want her, but he wanted me." Gabriella smirked again as she noticed Sharpay flush. "It used to make me laugh all your little stunts. You know? Trying to ruin the TwinkleTowne performance. What didn't you like Sharpay? Couldn't stand it that I was better then you? Ha! And when you tried to steal Troy at Lava Springs. Even then he didn't want you. I just don't get why he wants you now! Your nothing but a fake, blonde haired bitch! You don't deserve anything you've got in your life. You! You didn't deserve to become famous and a _'talented'_ actress! Your music was **shit**!" Everyone gasped at Gabriella's outburst, she had a shocked look on her face too, but she didn't stop there. It didn't stop her from saying the most hurtful thing she could say. Not about Troy, not even about her own career…

"Where's Ryan, Sharpay?" Sharpay's eyes startled, tears immediately forming. She wouldn't, she couldn't! Troy looked up, pure hatred in his eyes, staring at Gabriella, who had an _innocent_ look on her face. She gave a harsh laugh. "Even your own brother wants nothing to do with you Sharpay! He always hated you to!"

"That's enough Gabbi!" Troy yelled, standing up and looking at Sharpay's eyes, which were all smudged.

"No it's fine, I'm just gonna go." Sharpay stood up, resisting Troy's hands. She pushed him away and ran out of the building. Troy looked at Gabriella one more time before running after her.

**What did ya think? sorry if i made Gabriella too bitchy. if your going to write a negative comment about the way i made Gabriella, please wait till after the next chapter. Thanks and Review? Please!! :) lol**

**Review Replies: **

**XZashleyTroypayX: lol, sorry if you wanted more on them making up but i hope this is okay? :) **

**Troypay4lyfe: Thanks for reviewing again - i luv it! and you write long ones too!! lol i'm glad that you luv this story and i hoped you enjoyed the chapter **

**Jenny1991: Awww thank you. i'm glad that you think its amazing. and thanks for reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 13: Is It All Over?

**Hey:) arent you guys lucky! another chapter! i am in full swing of this story at the moment cuz i think i am am gonna go write another chapter! lol i dont know if it will finish tonight but i'll do my best! i think its cuz i am so close to the end of the story and i've never finished a story before!! yay! lol **

**anyways Review Replies at the bottom and enjoy! **

**Chapter 13 – Is It All Over?**

Troy ran through the parking lot, his head turning every few seconds in search for a blonde. Once he spotted her, he put his training to good use and ran after her, Sharpay was heading down the road and right out of the parking lot.

"SHARPAY! SHARPAY!" She stopped as soon as she heard Troy call out her name, she should of known he would run after her, she guessed there was a part of her that still didn't believe what was going on in her life at that moment. You know, the fact that she had changed, dating Troy Bolton, maybe even made friends with Taylor McKessie. She knew it was too much to expect. She believed it was Karma. Karma, taking everything away from her because of the way she was all those years ago. Wasn't taking Ryan away from her enough? Did she really need to go through all this pain again? "Sharpay…" She felt his hand on her shoulder; she turned around to face him, her mascara dripping, and her eyes all bloodshot. Troy felt his heart break at the sight of her. He pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent and he kissed her neck. He then leaned into kiss her on the lips but Sharpay pulled away before he could. She took a few more steps forward. "Sharpay?" Troy looked at her confusingly. She put her arms by her side and turned around again.

"What are we doing Troy?" Sharpay said, her tears sliding onto her lips.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay let out a cry.

"I mean us? Who are we trying to kid? Troy Bolton having a future with…Sharpay Evans! Oh please!" Sharpay pulled a face. "Do you really think that they are ever going to accept us?" Sharpay gestured to the school building, which was jam-packed with all of Troy's old friends, not Sharpay's. "I'm never going to be like Gabriella Montez or Taylor McKessie! I can never change who I used to be!"

"Yes, but you can change who you are now. I love you for who you are Shar! I don't want Taylor or Gabriella!" Troy tried to reason, taking hold of Sharpay. Sharpay gave out a harsh laugh.

"You did want her though." Troy let go and shook his head.

"That was in High School, Sharpay! What do you want me to do? Try and get rid of the memories for you? If I could I would. And I know I was a bastard to you and I know that that's what made you become worse and I accept that. I can never change the way I treated you back in High School, just like you can't. But that doesn't mean we can't have a future together." Sharpay shook her head.

"But she's right Troy! Gabriella Montez is right about me, just like she always was!" Troy said nothing but stared at Sharpay.

"What can I say Sharpay? I've told you that I loved you! I told you that I don't care who you used to be! Isn't that enough?" Sharpay blinked at Troy. "Come on Shar! Look at the past years. Think about how much you've changed. Martha, Kelsi, Taylor even freaking Chad was amazed by you tonight and the different person you've become. Why do you think Gabriella said the things she did!? It wasn't because she despised you Sharpay. It was because she was jealous!" Troy yelled.

"Tell me Troy! Why on earth would someone like Gabriella Montez be jealous of me? Okay, yes I have awards and albums and movies and my own show floating around. There are millions of girls out there, who would kill to have my career but you don't see them standing up on stage and spouting there mouths of about the memories where I was a cold-hearted bitch who tried to steal the _basketball king_ from the _science nerd_!"

"Shar, no one even thought you were going to show up tonight and the fact that your beautiful, talented, you're the only one with your type of career. The rest of them are just accountants and teachers, not one of them has a life like yours. And you walk in those doors a completely different person. You shocked them. Think about it, when Gabriella walked through the door, I bet she acted like the innocent, squealish, high-pitched voice girl she was all those years ago. At least you've come back different and it's a change for the better!"

Sharpay stayed quiet for a few minutes after Troy's outburst, as if to think what information she could use against Troy, to stick up for herself although she knew Troy was right but Sharpay Evan's was not one for backing down – even if she is wrong!

"So, how does that change anything Troy?" Troy stared at her, breathing in and out as if to calm himself down. "She still embarrassed me in front of everyone, she still made me remember the way I used to be. The girl I've tried all these years to erase, to forget, to pretend she didn't even exist. And one speech makes me remember again and I bet you it made all them remember too Troy!" Sharpay took a breath and added, her voice faltering. "…And what she said about Ryan!" Sharpay let out another cry and another and before Troy knew it, she was In a full-blow out tear-jerker moment.

"I know…" Troy whispered, holding her and bringing her closer to him. "She had no right…" Troy whispered into the crane of Sharpay's neck. She abruptly pulled away.

"No right? Troy…again Miss Montez was right! Ryan probably did hate me! I know he was embarrassed to have me as a sister after what I did at Lava Springs. After that he would step away from me in the hallways, when I was talking to him he would pretend that he couldn't hear me and when we were just together alone, he would make excuses to not be with me. I knew that he wanted Gabriella too." Troy looked up at Sharpay. He no longer had feelings for Gabriella and as far he was concerned Ryan could have had Gabriella throughout High School. All that time, he had thought about, wanted, lusted after Sharpay even while he was with Sharpay, thinking that she wouldn't be interested when he could of just paid Ryan to get with Gabriella or something. Anything to end their relationship faster. "My own brother…" Sharpay whispered. "My own brother wanted nothing to do with me. That's when I knew I had to change. But I knew that I couldn't whilst we were all together at High School, no one would accept it. So I waited, waited till I had to leave for University or something. I became nastier and icier to everyone; it was as if I was burning it all away. Like, if the nastier I became the more it would just… disappear." Sharpay laughed at her stupidity, Troy lent his head down at the remembrance of the last few months of High School and how she had become worse. Much worse.

Troy looked up at the East High entrance doors, he didn't even need to turn around really. He heard the clickety-clack of her heals and knew she had entered the school building. He turned to see her in a simple pink dress with little heels on and little make-up. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't understand how so much venom, despite and insults could come out of some so…pure and gorgeous. She just didn't seem the type. You wouldn't think, looking at her the amount of cruelty that would come out of her mouth. He had decided last night, that today was going to be the day – he was going to tell Sharpay Evan's that he was in love with her, but now the idea just seemed preposterous. What was he thinking? Telling Sharpay Evans he was in love with her? What was he going to say?

"_Oh hey Sharpay, listen I know you hate me and all cause I treated you like shit and all and put you through hell, not to mention that all my friends – which means the whole school hates you because of what I told them. And the fact that I am such a big head that I would assume you still love me even after the way I treated you. Why do you think I keep failing everything but P.E.? Cause I am so freaking stupid!" _

_Troy shuddered at thought. He'd give it a miss. Him and Sharpay? Yeah right! Like that would work out anyway! Besides like he imagined – after the way he treated her? He didn't have a hope in hell of a future with Sharpay, regardless of the way he felt about her. Troy turned around to head for class until he clashed into someone. _

"_Jeez BOLTON!! Can't see anymore, no wonder you're a complete goon on the Basketball pitch!" Sharpay yelled into his face, which made Troy quiver with fear. "Don't just stare at me will you, at least help me up, moron!" _

_Troy held out a hand to Sharpay, which she 'gladly' took, her polished nails wrapping around his strong hand. His skin clashed against hers. His tanned, her pale and yet they looked like it would be a perfect sample. Just imagine what their future kids may look like. That is if she didn't rip his balls of for pushing her to the ground!_

"_YO! Earth to Bolton!" Sharpay screeched, causing Troy to jump up – but at least it got his attention. "Your not even going to apologise?" _

_Troy began to stutter, searching for an apology coming out of his mouth but instead found himself saying something completely the opposite. _

"_Well that depends Sharpay, you going to apologise for being a stuck-up cow?" Troy blushed at the words he had just said, sure that he was in for it now. Yep there go his balls… _

_Sharpay scowled at him. _

"_You wish Bolton!" She stomped away, her heels making a dreadful noise as they were stamped on the floor, causing Troy to shudder, it was as if every stamp she made was breaking a bone in his body. _

_Great move, Troy. Oh yeah, she's really going to want to get with you now isn't she? Moron!" Troy thought, copying Sharpay's insult. See! Look at the effect the girl had on him? Jeez! _

_Sharpay watched as Troy headed into the classroom, he sat down purposely ignoring her looking at him. She smirked. He was afraid of her. Okay not the greatest thing to have over a guy such as Troy Bolton but what was she supposed to do? The guy – for some odd reason – didn't want her? You don't want Sharpay Evans? Sharpay Evans no longer wants you! Which of course results in pain and torture, courtesy of Sharpay Evans. _

_But there was something in the way; Troy had stood up to her. It didn't make her hate him any more, it didn't make her despise him or want to beat him up or anything of the sort. If anything it made her admire him and of course love him even more. _

"The point is Troy. No matter how much I've changed. They are never going to get it. They are never going to accept me!" Sharpay said calmly, defending herself although she knew deep down she was wrong.

"God Damn It Shar! Were you sleeping earlier? They did accept you! Like I said, they were amazed at you and I think its safe to say that after night they were hoping to keep in touch. And if I know my old friends as well as I think I do. What Gabriella did – they will be on your side. If you can even have sides. But you can't blame Gabriella –"

"Are you standing up for her?" Sharpay said, raising her voice. She couldn't believe he was sticking up for that two-bit tramp. After what she did – after what she said?

"No, I'm not standing up for her. All I said was-"

"You are unbelievable Troy Bolton!" Sharpay began to walk away but Troy took hold of her hand pulling her back, he was much too strong for her.

"Sharpay, Gabriella is jealous of you – that's plainly obvious! That's why she acted the way she did!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever …Troy."

"Sharpay?" Sharpay who had began walking away again, turned around once more and a final time for that night. "What does this mean? Us? We're still …together right?" Troy asked a little to afraid at what the outcome may be. Sharpay shook he head.

"I'm sorry Troy. I think…I think we should end this before it causes any more pain and heartbreak. I'm sorry!" Troy looked away, a tear leaking down his cheek. He couldn't believe it was coming to an end. "I do love you Troy! Its just…every time we overcome a problem, another one comes along and I don't know if I can handle it anymore."

"Handle what Sharpay? That' life! Every relationship deals with problems!" Troy half-yelled. He couldn't lose her – he couldn't! Sharpay nodded.

"Your right, they do. Which is why I think I'm not ready. I'm sorry Troy. Its over!" Sharpay whispered and walked away, right out of the school and made her way home. She heard Troy call out her name, even heard him running after her but she called a cab so that he couldn't catch up with her. She sat in the back and just burst into tears.

"Sharpay? Please…I love you!" Troy whispered to himself.

**Sorry for the sad ending guys:( espesh Troypay4lyfe cuz i know she hates it when they fight! lol anyways review please - they make me smile!! **

**Review Replies: **

**Jenny1991: lol did i update soon enough? lmao. yeah i think everyone seems to be a little shocked at Gabriella's outburst. i think its different to any other story i've read but thats just me anyways thank for reviewing :) **

**XZashleyTroypayX: Luv Zashley btw lol yeah it was uncalled for which i think cuz i forever change things Gabriella's outburst is more explained in the next chapter. and i'm glad you liked my ending :) **

**Troypay4lyfe: yay another long one! lol your reviews make me die!! lol they are so funni! but yeah i wanted Troy to stick up for Sharpay cuz if he didnt that would make him an ass! lol and i need the gang anyways :P thank you for the comment on it being amazing and i hope you like my next story as much as my this one :)**


	15. Chapter 14: BreakUps & New Friends

**Whooop...only one more Chapter to go! which i will try and write as soon as possible. just want to warn you though i am going back home tomorrow which means i dont know how long i will be in the car but i'll try to piece bits in my mind. besides knowing me i'll post it at midnight or something! i may even get a chance to write the majority of it tonight! anyways hope you like this chapter. i hope peoples opinion of Gabriella changes cuz (altho i dnt like her myself - that stupid giggle is so annoying!) i didnt want to stereotype her in this. **

**Review Replies at the bottom :)**

**Chapter 14 – Break-ups and New Friends**

It had been a few weeks, since Troy and Sharpay's break up. They'd had no contact, Sharpay had seen to that. Troy had tried countless times to ring her, text her and then everyday for the last week he's sent her flowers. Tulips, her favourite. Sharpay had cried even harder when she saw them. She'd only told him once and yet he remembered. So yeah, your all probably thinking Sharpay should just get over the past and get back together – Sharpay wanted that too. Every time she saw his caller I.D., she very nearly picked up and always just as she was about to – it cut off. Every time he'd text her, she was typing in a reply but then thought it sucked so deleted it and the message. She kept the flowers though and all the photo's were still up not to mention her screensaver was of her and Troy. So every night she would just stare at the picture, wishing she had the strength to call back. She hadn't slept much either since that night, if she did they were just of memories she wished she could forget although she'd also had the odd dream, that always left her waking up in the middle of the night crying.

It was just another High School Reunion. Except Ryan was there to and Troy. When she would all walk in, they would all stare at her menacingly and when she needed Troy, to help her, to stop them. He would turn away from her and hug Gabriella and kiss her and hold her, the way he held Sharpay. Ryan would look at her with disgust and Taylor, Kelsi and Martha would laugh at how her life had turned out. Alone and no one wanted her. Pushing away the only man she had ever, truly wanted herself. Gabriella would smirk at her and repeat the very speech from that night.

_Troy didn't want you he wanted me…_

_I was better than you…_

_Even then he didn't want you…_

_A fake, blonde haired bitch…_

Your own brother hated you…

It wasn't the first time either, she replayed during the day, whilst she was at work. She had also frozen a few times on her TV show. Especially when one fan asked if Troy Bolton had gotten a girlfriend yet.

"Who knows?" Sharpay said, trying to laugh it of. The image of Gabriella and Troy kissing from her dream would vanish either. She still didn't understand what Gabriella was jealous of. Gabriella was married, happy and most probably soon to be expecting. Sharpay wasn't married, at least not yet and by the way Sharpay looked at it, she wouldn't be. She didn't want to be with anyone but Troy. Sharpay cried herself to sleep that night and every night to come.

Troy lay in bed that night, thinking about Sharpay. What was she doing? Was she thinking about him? Had she moved on? Did she never want to see him again? He prayed that she did. He couldn't stand it, not even being with her right now, not being able to hold her or kiss her. He wanted her back so badly. He knew that what Gabriella had done and said was wrong but he also knew that Sharpay needed to let go of the past. She needed to forget the person she used to be and focus on the person she was now. A nice, loveable, pure, gorgeous woman that she had become. And he knew that she would need his help for that, if only she would accept it. Didn't she want him? Of course she wanted him! She would have told him she loved him if she didn't. He knew that she didn't want to break up with him. He didn't know how he knew, it was just his heart telling him, and he guessed either that or he just couldn't let go. If it were the end, it would take him a while to get over her.

Troy couldn't stand just lying in his bed, just thinking about the prospect of him and Sharpay being over for good. He got out of his bed, grabbed his jeans and a shirt and made his way to Sharpay's. He was going to fight for her. He didn't care if it was 3 o'clock in the morning, there was no way he was going to let Sharpay leave him at least not for something as petty as the past.

He banged on the door, knowing that she was a tough sleeper so that a simple knock wasn't going to do. He heard Sharpay make her way downstairs.

"Alright, Alright. I'm coming. Good God, its freaking 3 in the morning!" Sharpay swung open the door, powerfully with a forceful look on her face it soon disappeared though as she saw Troy, completely drenched from the rain. "T-Troy! What are you doing here?" She stuttered and blushed at the fact that she was only in a skimpy nightie although he'd seen her in a lot less than that. Giving the circumstances, he couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful then ever apart from the fact her eyes were puffy.

"I, erm…wanted to see you." Troy said, slightly shivering. "I need to talk to you Sharpay!"

"Do you really need to do it at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Sharpay said, a little annoyed but somewhat pleased he had turned up at her house. Troy put his head down at the thought of what the time was, she was right but he wasn't going to go home now. He looked at her again. Longing to reach out and touch her.

"Yes." Was all he said, Sharpay looked stunned but however stood aside and let him inside. He looked at her confused. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to let you stand outside and freeze to death am I? I know I used to be a cold-hearted bitch and all!" Sharpay said, sarcastically. Pissed of at the look he gave her. Just because they were over didn't mean she couldn't care for him anymore did it? She stormed into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle, not even bothering to ask him if he wanted a cup of tea and just went ahead getting two mugs out. Troy couldn't help but notice the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and couldn't help but think about the fact that she may not have been wearing any underwear either. He coughed when he noticed what the cold had done to her breasts. He had to hide a smile and remember where they were in their relationship at the moment or rather if they _even_ had a relationship at that possible moment.

They both sat in silence, just drinking their tea, both wanting to break it and yet neither of them wanting to. Afraid of what may come or may be said in case they did. Sharpay breathed in loudly, wanting to go back to bed but wanting to stay in Troy's presence. The smart and most obvious thing to do would just take Troy to bed with her but she couldn't do that anymore.

"Look, Troy…I think I know why you are here." Troy looked up at her, his eyes staring into hers as if pleading her to love him and take him back.

"Is it that obvious that I want us to be together?" Troy chuckled to himself and once he looked at Sharpay, he saw a flicker of a smile on her face. Her hair was all messed up and was her make-up. She still looked beautiful though, Troy found himself thinking.

"Troy…" Sharpay began.

"Please, don't say it. Don't say its over between us Shar!" Sharpay avoided Troy's eyes and didn't say anything. She didn't want it to be over but something was just holding her back.

Troy's heart sank; he had to accept it although he didn't want it it was over between him and Sharpay. Without another word uttered, Troy left Sharpay's house and headed on back home, a tear in his eye.

Troy was practicing for his Basketball game when **she** came to visit him, he couldn't believe it. He certainly didn't smile at her. She didn't wave at him either; in fact she bowed her head in shame. Good, she deserved it. He finished of his practice, showered and got changed. He didn't rush for her, in the past he probably would have but not this time.

He headed right out the changing rooms and through the lobby, all set to ignore her and somehow hoping she wouldn't notice he was there. No such luck.

"Troy?" Her voice sounded timid, like she was scared. Troy stopped and turned to face her, she looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to deeply apologise about that night. I had no idea what came over me!" Troy, merely just looked to the ground as if he couldn't care less about her apologies. She'd cost him his relationship. "H-how is Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, genuinely concerned and worried for her once past _'enemy'._ Troy finally decided to speak.

"I wouldn't know!" Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What do you me-"

"She broke up with me." Troy said, cutting her off. He wasn't in the mood for her innocent-type questions. He wasn't in the mood for her. She gasped.

"Oh Troy. I'm so sorry!" She reached out and lightly touched his hand. He flinched and pulled away, giving her a glare.

"You should be." She heard him mutter. Gabriella looked pained and somewhat upset. She hadn't meant for her speech to take a turn for jealousy and insults. She didn't even mind Sharpay. Even after the way she had treated her throughout High School, Gabriella had always – and still did admired Sharpay. If anything, she was one of the very few who had believed there was good in her!

"Troy please let me explain. I really don't know why I said all that stuff! I didn't even mean it! Please believe me!" When she saw Troy's expression stay the same 'go bore someone else with your pleading look' she almost gave up. "At least, let me take you for coffee, so I can explain?" Troy looked at her as if she was insane, coffee was the last thing he wanted to do with Gabriella Montez. She smiled lightly at him but then it faltered. Before he knew it, Troy found himself muttering the word 'okay'.

"Here…" Gabriella gave Troy his coffee as he gladly took it, Gabriella sat opposite him. She gently smiled but he didn't return it. She opened her mouth but then closed it, afraid of what to say. Troy _breathed in loudly just like Sharpay had that night._ It broke his heart just thinking about them not being together anymore. He was pulled out of his thoughts however when Gabriella had finally decided to stop wasting his time. He could have been at home looking at pictures of Sharpay or something.

"Like I said Troy. I **am** really sorry!" Troy looked coldly at her. "I don't know why I did it, I don't even have feelings for you anymore Troy! I'm happily married, I guess its just when I saw you too together, I couldn't help but think. Why? You know…I guess it was just another thing for me to be jealous over Sharpay for." Gabriella carried on silently, shrugging her shoulders. Troy's expression softened, he understood that she was jealous. To be honest he thought that was why she did it in the first place. The idea of her still liking him didn't even occur to him and he was thankful she didn't. "Gosh, I feel terrible about the way I treated and embarrassed Sharpay! And those things I said about Ryan. He didn't hate her! He never did! All he did was praise her and just told everyone that they didn't understand her as well as what he did. I hope I haven't made them fall out!" Troy winced and look of pain overcame his face. "What is it Troy?"

"The reason Sharpay was so…hurt by what you said was because…Ryan died." Gabriella gasped and held her head in her hands.

"Oh My…I feel terrible! I cant believe- Gosh she must really hate me!" Troy shook his head and said quietly.

"No, she doesn't." Gabriella noticed how upset and pained, Troy was over the break up between him and Sharpay. Its all your fault…She thought. She stood up hastily, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Troy called out to her, confused at what she was doing.

"I'm going to get an appointment with Sharpay! So I can apologise." Troy grinned at her and Gabriella lightly smiled, a little surprised but nevertheless made her way to Sharpay's work building.

"Hi can I help you-" Sharpay stopped as soon as she saw the person in front of her, she blushed. "Taylor? What are you doing here?" Taylor looked down, her hands soothing her baby bump.

"I guess I just wanted to say sorry!" She smiled and Sharpay smiled back. She noticed some co-workers looking at the girls with interest.

"Why don't we go into my office!" Sharpay guided the overly pregnant woman into her office, sat her down and offered her a drink. Taylor politely declined and Sharpay sat opposite her.

"So yeah, I wanted to apologise. I had no idea Gabriella was going to say those things. I knew something was up with her."

"Taylor, what on earth have you got to apoligise for!" Sharpay laughed. Taylor smiled and breathed.

"So your not mad at me?" Taylor asked.

"What is this? Like kindergarten? Of course not. You didn't do anything to make me mad!" Sharpay giggled as Taylor's facial expressions were changing.

"That's great Shar, because I really want us to be friends!" Sharpay stopped smiling and sat there, stunned. Taylor wanted to be friends with her? Sharpay? Sharpay couldn't believe it, she immediately grinned the biggest smile she had in a long time, jumped up and hugged Taylor.

"Wow, Oh My God…I would love it Tay!" Taylor grinned too, hugging her new friend back. Her back when stiff and Sharpay pulled away, confused. "What's wrong?" Taylor began breathing in and out heavily.

"I think…the baby is coming!" Sharpay laughed and grabbed her phone.

"Yeah, ambulance? My friend is having a baby!"

**i hoped you guys liked! espesh the fact that Taylor is becoming friends with Sharpay. i'd also really like to kn****ow on what you thought of the Gabriella and Troy scene ...so tell me in reviews please? anyways Review Please! :P **

**Review Replies: **

**i dont care what people think: Yes someone should just slap Shar, the whole idea is bcuz she cnt let go of the past but when she's with Troy it doesnt occur to her and thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Troypay4lyfe: sorry they didnt get back togeher in this chapter :( but yh i thought it was a sad scene myself when i was writing it and i thought it wud b rlly cute and make it more sad about the fact that Troy was crying too. but yeah they are madly in love with each other! and thanks for saying its the best break up scene! lol i wasnt sure if it would reach to people or not. **

**XZashleyTroypayX: i hope you dnt hate Gabriella now! well at least not her in this story cuz i cnt stand her either! lol**

**x.o.JoeJonasGirlfriend.x.o: lol thanks for liking my fic, sorry i didnt write more on the other's reactions but i really wanted to bring in what Taylor thought of it the most kinda cuz she knew Gabriella the best :) **


	16. 15: Its In The Past, But Your My Future

**Ahhhh!! LAST CHAPTER!! i cnt believe i've finished it!! lol and i quite like the ending too. cuz like you read many stories where the authors dont like how they ended. but i do :P lol sorry it took me longer to write this chapter. 1: i was like really busy 2: i just couldnt write!! it was like i didnt wanna finish! lol. anyways DEFINITLY!!Review this chap please espesh as its the last one!! please please please!! lol**

**Enjoys and i would like to dedicate this chapter too...XZashleyTroypayX and troypay4lyfe cuz they like reviewed after every chapter - well when they started reading it anyways. thanks guys it was you who kept me writing this fanfic!!**

**Chapter 15 – It's In The Past, But You're My Future**

"Sharpay?" Chad asked, approaching Sharpay who had been drinking a cup of coffee in the waiting room. She smiled at him and he returned it. He stood in front of her, a little nervous; he then shocked Sharpay he pulled her into a heart-felt hug. Sharpay, mouth agape, hugged him back willingly. When Chad pulled away he grinned at her.

"Thank you!" He said. "If you hadn't of been there, it might have been a while until the ambulance arrived and someone might not of even heard her. Although I don't know how, she screams like hell!" Both Chad and Sharpay laughed at this, remembering the sound of Taylor's deafening screams.

"So, how is she?" Sharpay asked. She was so happy to have a new friend. She had many, many friends but to have one who used to hate her in High School? This was amazing for Sharpay. She had never experienced it before. But she didn't mind experiencing it again.

"Yeah, she's good!" Chad replied, unable to take the grin of his face. Sharpay saw this and answered back.

"Oh yeah and how's the new Proud Dad!" She giggled as Chad's smile broadened even more then what she thought possible. Chad couldn't help himself.

"Amazing! Gosh I just-. She's so beautiful!" Sharpay laughed and for some reason hugged him again and for an even stranger reason Chad did not seemed surprised. "Honestly Shar! I can't wait to start being a real father to her. To feed her and dress her! Although Taylor can change her diaper!" Chad laughed and so did Sharpay.

"Right, well I better go but say hey to Taylor for me and baby Isabella!" Sharpay waved and began to walk away until she felt Chad's hand on her shoulder; she turned to face him in utter confusion.

"Sharpay…I just want to say I'm sorry. For the way I treated you, the way we all treated you. We didn't even get to know you properly, we just assumed who you were and for that I'm really sorry!" Sharpay broke into a grin and rolled her eyes in a play full way.

"Oh Chad!" Sharpay lightly patted his shoulder. "Its in the past right!" Sharpay smiled to herself, mentally thinking about Troy on that sentence. She _needed_ to see him, she _wanted_ him and he was right. She **needed** to let go of the past.

"Thanks Sharpay but erm…well it was Taylor's idea and well, I mean I think it's a great idea too! Its just…" Chad began to stutter.

"What is it Chad?" Sharpay said sharply and yet it came out nice and kind.

"Well…me and Taylor want you to be godmother!" Chad blurted out, his cheeks slightly reddening. Sharpay grinned and almost screamed but she somehow managed to hold it in.

"Wow, that's amazing! Oh my god! Yes thank you Chad!" She kissed him on the cheek and said her goodbyes and thanked him again. She explained that she was late for work and also apologized for her early departure.

Chad began to walk away after he'd watched Sharpay get safely into her car without any problems and drive away. She had grinned at him and waved to which he couldn't help but return.

"Hey man! I just heard!" Chad turned around to see Troy heading towards him.

"Hey!" They both pulled each other into a _Man-Hug_. "Long time since we've done that!" They both laughed and Chad began to answer questions about Taylor and Isabella. "So…erm before you came in, Sharpay had just left…" Chad said, not sure what had exactly happened between them on that night where Gabriella had ruined everything. Troy's eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile when Chad said her name, the smile soon faltered when he remembered that it was over between them.

"Sharpay? What was she doing here?" Troy asked, confused. Chad looked a little embarrassed, sensing that Troy and Sharpay hadn't spoken to each other for a while. He shrugged.

"Well…Tay went to see her and then she went into labour, it was Sharpay who got her here!" Troy smiled; Sharpay was always doing something or other to help someone. It was one of the things he loved her for; he had found this out in the first few weeks of their relationship. "I'm taking everything's not so good between you guys?" Chad asked, sympathetically. The pair had gotten extremely close since the reunion; in fact a long with Peter, Chad was the one Troy had gone to for advice about this whole problem with Sharpay. Chad was the one Troy had been staying up still early hours of the morning, drinking his sorrows but of course Taylor was not very happy about this. So the pair decided to have their drink fest round Chad's house instead.

"Not exactly. I haven't seen her for weeks." Troy bent his head down, he'd never cried over a woman before. Never. He must have guessed that it would be Sharpay to do this to him.

"You know, you could go after her." Chad suggested but Troy just shook his head, like he was a defeated man.

"No. She wouldn't want me too. It's over Chad…and I just need to accept that." Troy said so quietly it was like he was whispering. There was an awkward silence between the two before Troy said. "Anyways I don't want to spoil your special day. Congratulations man!" Troy managed a small smile. Chad beamed at the remembrance of him being a father.

"Thanks, man. I think I better get back to Taylor. I mean if you thought she was bad in High School! Add on hormones!" Both of the men laughed, did another _man-hug_ and Troy made his way back to his apartment. Where all Sharpay's stuff was. Well parts of it anyway. She'd practically moved in and then sometimes practically moved into her house. Sharpay wasn't making it any easier for him to move on either. Every night he lay in his bed and all he could do was smell her scent, her perfume. He remembered the way she would sit up then just slam her body back down in the morning. The way she would rub her hand over his stomach as soon as she would wake in the morning. It was as if she couldn't stand to be the only one awake so she would caress him to wake him up. _It worked every time. _

"Sharpay, there's someone here to see you." Sharpay's assistant poked her head round her door. Sharpay smiled and nodded, expecting it to be her 5.00 appointment. Sharpay rearranged her papers on her desk. Her back to the door. Once she thought it was tidy enough – it was always good to make a good impression – she turned to face her possible new worker.

"Hi, I'm Shar-" Sharpay stopped and breathed. Well, it definitely wasn't who she thought it would be. "Gabriella." Sharpay murmured as Gabriella stood just 5 meters away from her.

"Hi." Gabriella said quietly, refusing to look Sharpay in the eyes. She looked round Sharpay's office. It was magnificent, she only wished it could be her. She mentally slapped herself. _Remember what you and Marco spoke about. Your great the way you are._ Gabriella thought. "I just wanted to come and see you and say…I just…I'm really sorry Sharpay! For what I did to you. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. None of it was even true." Sharpay stared at her blankly, a little shocked at the apology but nevertheless it had really hurt her and it was what caused her to break it of with Troy_. No, that's because you can't let go of the fucking past._ Sharpay's other brain thought. "The truth is, why I did what I did and I know it doesn't make up for it but when I saw you that night I was just filled with jealousy. You are so talented and you have such a great career, your beautiful, your happy, you have a fantastic relationship or at least you had until I ruined it." Gabriella said, meekly. Sharpay stared at Gabriella, confused.

"How did you-?"

"I went to see Troy –to apologise and he told me. I really am sorry. I spent all those years being jealous of you and I just thou-" Sharpay cut Gabriella off.

"You were jealous of me in High School?" Gabriella nodded, blushing. "Why? You had everything!" Sharpay exclaimed, dramatically.

"Yeah…The perfect grades – that I had to study **all** the time for using up most of my time and life!" Sharpay remembered how she had taken the piss out of Gabriella numerous times for being Brainbox Loser. "The perfect friends, who didn't want to know me until me and Troy even dated. Except Taylor and Martha and Kelsi of course." Sharpay remembered how furious she had been to find some of her friends from the Drama group befriend Gabriella. "The perfect boyfriend…" Sharpay eyes leaked at this remembrance. She remembered the amount of time she had thought, dreamt, cried even freaking masturbated over Troy Bolton.

"That must have been great for you…" Sharpay muttered and Gabriella heard her, she chose to ignore her and carried on.

"A perfect boyfriend…who was in love with someone else." Gabriella said, her eyes watering up at the memory of Troy telling her it was over_. Its because you love Sharpay isn't it?_ Gabriella had asked. Troy merely looked at her, not admitting not denying his true feelings. Gabriella accepted it was over, encouraged Troy to tell Sharpay his feelings as he recently went to her for love advice. Sharpay looked up and stared at Gabriella, mouth agape. It was her. She knew it was her. Troy had told her all the time about the way he had felt for Sharpay throughout Sharpay, he'd never said it was while he was with Gabriella. Sharpay couldn't help but smile at this. "I really am sorry Sharpay!" Sharpay was brought back to the real world. Where she was standing in her office with the woman who had ripped her heart out. "And what I said about Ryan! Gosh, you have no idea how terrible I felt when the words came out of my mouth and then when Troy told me…" Gabriella begged.

"Well it's nice that you too had a lovely chat about what's happened in my life." Sharpay said sarcastically. She couldn't help but be catty to Gabriella despite her deep apologies. Gabriella looked horrified at this comment.

"No, No, No it wasn't like that Sharpay I swear!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and Gabriella's breathing slowed down before she weakly whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she said it. "I loved him you know. Ryan I mean." Sharpay looked at Gabriella shocked. She had feelings for Ryan? Her brother Ryan? "I realised it at Lava Springs, the amount of time we spent together it just seemed so…right. It was so stupid, I would tell Troy all this stuff or _advice_ to tell you how he felt when I was secretly harbouring a secret of my own. Troy knew eventually. He caught me looking at him during one Science class. He knew I must have liked him a lot because I wasn't concentrating and I got a question wrong! Would you believe it? Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez…_The Golden Couple_ in love with The Evans Twins!" Gabriella let out a laugh to which Sharpay couldn't help but smile too. They both stared at each other for a moment or two. Gabriella an unenthusiastic smile afraid at what Sharpay thought at this current moment. "I really am sorry Sharpay…" Gabriella said. Sharpay moved closer to Gabriella, Gabriella couldn't help but step back; worried that Sharpay may slap her. Sharpay just came closer and closer until they were only a few inches apart.

"Its in the past." Sharpay smiled and did a little laugh. It was the past. It was all the past and she needed to let go…of everything. Before Gabriella knew it, Sharpay had wrapped her arms around Gabriella's skinny frame, hugging her. Gabriella began to breathe again and wrapped her arms around Sharpay. They pulled apart, each having a different kind of smile on their faces and yet both meaning the same.

"Friends?" Gabriella pondered; afraid that maybe she had taken it to far. She held out her hand, which seemed a pathetic thing to do considering the two women had just shared a friendly hug. Sharpay smiled and took it.

"Friends." Gabriella grinned.

"Well, I kind of have to go now…" She looked reluctant to go and to which Sharpay found herself sharing the same reaction. Gabriella opened Sharpay's office door, waved her goodbyes but before she left she couldn't help but turn and give one little piece of _advice._

"Oh Sharpay?" Sharpay looked at her expectantly. "About Troy… I know you want him!" She grinned and winked. Sharpay let out a loud laugh. Well, she wasn't expecting that. Gabriella left the room and Sharpay found herself thinking that Gabriella was right. She **did** want Troy, she always had. With that, Sharpay grabbed her car keys and ran out of her office, ignoring the calls of her friends and co-workers. She ran out of the building only to find it was pouring it down with rain. She mentally screamed and ran to her car. Only to find it was out of gas.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Sharpay yelled, angrily. An elderly couple stared at her, shocked. She nervously grinned at them and found herself running down her street. One of her heels broke and she pulled the shoes of her feet, violently.

"Why aren't you making this easy for me!" Sharpay yelled to the clouds of rain, as if she was talking to someone. "You always were an ass…Ryan!" Sharpay began running again, completely barefoot and complaining at the pain of the stones digging into her skin. Once she got to Troy's apartment. She found her hair damp, her pencil skirt soaked and her shirt see through. But Sharpay didn't care.

She knocked _more like_ banged on Troy's apartment door.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming. Chill out!" She heard Troy say from behind the door, obviously annoyed. Sharpay waited patiently for him to unlock the door, when Troy opened it his expression completely changed in a matter of a second as soon as his eyes laid on Sharpay. He didn't break into a smile. She was probably here for her stuff. At least that what he thought until Sharpay pushed her way through the door, forcing her lips on his, kissing him with all her might. He responded immediately, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The kiss was passionate and needy. They'd been through weeks without feeling the other and you could tell that wanted nothing more then to make up for lost time. Sharpay soon pulled away to find Troy's eyes on hers.

"You were right Troy! You were right…about everything! Its in the past and that's where it stays and I need to let go. But I don't want to let go not unless I do it with you and only you!" Sharpay confessed, her breathing becoming more and more rapid. Troy broke into a smile. A smile he hadn't presented for quite some time. The last time he had smiled was when he had seen Sharpay walk down her stairs in her flowy, black dress and she had looked absolutely gorgeous. He didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, so they were chest to chest, looked into her eyes and kissed her. His tongue begging for entrance until they were lip-locked into a kiss of passion.

"I love you Sharpay, I always have and I'm pretty sure I always will." They both shared a moment of laughter before they were brought into yet another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: Possible Sequel

Hey guys. I had many reviews asking for a sequel, so I have written one :)

Please read it ;) it would mean so much. Especially if you like it as much as you did the first and review lol.

Anyways if you want to read the sequel. Go to my profile and it is called

**'So Much For My Happy Ending**' Please dont let the title put you of :(

Thanks to all that have reviewed and read this story J It means so much. And after this I will probably write a new Troypay fic J Probs a future one again.

Becki **xxx**


End file.
